A Robin's pain
by Robin and Nightwing fanboy
Summary: After the events of war games, Robin left Gotham. A few months later, he started the Titans. Its been a year, and now the Batclan wants him back-for his own good. Now that Robin and Stephanie are back in Gotham, the must deal with many changes and Tim will come face to face with a shocking revelation that will cause him to question everything about his life.
1. intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the batman comics. Also, the plot of this story was mostly taken from the young justice episodes _salvage_ and _bloodlines_.**

**Also, I am sorry if anyone seems ooc, I just started reading the comics.**

**On with the story!**

Titan's tower June 7

11: 06 P.M.

Sixteen year old Tim Drake, more commonly known as the vigilante Robin, was in his room, putting on a clean costume, getting ready for solo patrol…without telling his team where he was going or when he would be back. He needed to get out, alone, especially with the anniversary of _that day_ approaching fast. He glanced over at his dresser and saw a picture. The picture was of a younger robin with an eggplant clad female. They were both laughing and the picture-Robin had his arm wrapped around the females' waist and she was leaning into him. They both had an aura of happiness around them, something that the current Robin found that he lacked. Robin clenched his fists as his emotions wrestled inside him. Robin walked over to his dresser, picked the picture up, and stared intently at it. His hand began to tighten around it as his emotions began to intensify.

_Steph…._ He thought.

Robin signed, put the picture back on his dresser, then turned and walked out of his room.

Jump city

11:27 P.M.

All was quiet in the city. However, the silence was about to be broken.

A man in his twenties walked into a connivance store. The owner, a slightly out of shape man with bolding hair in his mid forties, looked up at him.

"Can I help you," he asked the man.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Start handing over what's in the register and putting it in this bag," he said as he placed an old, open duffle bag on the counter.

The owner put his hands up. "Okay, take it easy," he said as he opened the register and started putting the money in the bag.

"Smart choice," the robber said as he ran out the door with bag. The man ran out after him.

"Stop, thief!" the store owner shouted while running after him. The man turned into an alley when he tripped.

"Get a good haul," a serious voice asked.

He looked back and saw a teenager with spiky black hair dressed in a red shirt with an R insignia, green gloves and boots, yellow pants, a black cape, and a domino mask with an angry look on his face and a metal staff in his hand step out of the shadows.

"I've been trailing you for the past five minutes," he said.

"Robin", the man whispered in shock and slight fear.

Robin simply unleashed an angry shout as his brought the staff against the man's stomach. The man let out a pained howl as Robin then proceeded to punch him in the face then slam his face against his knee. Finally, Robin slammed the man into the concrete sidewalk, knocking him unconscious. The store owner stopped outside the alley as robin emerged with the bag in hand.

"Oh, thank you, Robin. You can take anything you want from my store for free from now on," The owner said.

"Your money's safe return is all the thanks I need," Robin said stoically with an emotionless expression as he handed the man his money.

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched. On a far away roof top, the vigilante Nightwing put his binoculars down as he held his cell phone to his ear.

"Batman, I've found him….and he's even worse than we thought."

**To be continued**

**Now, I now this is short, but this just introduction, so try and be patient. Also, this is my first fic, so try not to be too judgmental. And I know the Robin in teen titans is Dick Grayson, but the sake of the story, he's Tim drake.**


	2. the intervention part 1

**Disclaimer: see intro**

**Also, for the sake of the story, Jack Drake is not dead.**

Titan's Tower June 7

11:47 P.m.

Starfire was in the kitchen, laying her head down on the table. She had been unable to sleep and had been outside Robin's room when he had left for patrol. She was becoming concerned for his recent behavior. Lately, he was easily angered; he was becoming more and more aggressive to the criminals and, according to Raven's empathy powers, he was also sad and depressed. She sighed. She wondered what was bothering him so much.

Jump City June 8

12:03 a.m.

Robin stood on a rooftop, looking out at the city. He took a deep, shaky breath. Today was _the day_. One year ago today was when everything had changed. And not for the better.

"Long time no see, Tim." a familiar voice broke through Robin's thoughts.

Robin whirled around. Standing there was a dark haired man in a black uniform that had blue streaks on his arms and chest with a black mask that was similar in design to Robin's.

"So lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear me?" he asked.

"Dick ….what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he crossed arms while also ignoring the question.

"We were worried about you," Nightwing said calmly.

"We," Robin asked with a raised eyebrow….well more of a raised mask hole.

"Yes, we," a dark, growling voice said.

Robin turned as a man with a black cap and cowl in a grey uniform that had a black bat on his chest stepped out the shadows along with a man with graying red-brown hair and blue eyes.

Robin uncrossed his arms and wore a surprised expression.

Titan's Tower

12:11 a.m.

"Star?"

Starfire lifted her head and saw the remaining three titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, walking into the kitchen. Cyborg was an African-American male that was half machine. His body was decorated with silver-white metal. His head was covered with tech and one of his eyes was pure red while the other was a normal dark brown.

Beast Boy was a boy of fifteen. His skin, hair, and eyes were all green. he was dressed in a purple suit save for silver gloves. Raven was a girl around the sixteen-seventeen area. She had pale skin, blue-purple hair, violet eyes, and a red gem on her forehead. She was dressed in a blue ballerina like suit under a blue cloak.

"Hello, friends," she said, her cheerfulness a bit forced. She herself was girl of sixteen. She had orange skin, fiery-red hair with green eyes and irises. She was dressed in purple pants, boots, and a purple shirt that didn't cover her mid-rift.

"What are you doing up," Raven bluntly questioned her.

"I believe I could ask you that question?" she asked rather than said, still unused to earth phrases.

"None of us could sleep," Beast Boy said, "so we all decided to come to the kitchen to find something to eat. And you?"

"I am… worried about friend Robin," Starfire admitted, "He left for the patrolling earlier."

"I think we're all worried about Rob," Cyborg said sympathetically as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk with him, soon," Raven said. "He's our leader. He's always been there for us.

"And now we need to there for him," Beast Boy said, "we need to find out what's bothering him so much."

Beast Boy's eyes then widened as he realized something important. So he said, "Uh…so who knows when he's getting home?"

The other three exchanged glances.

Cyborg sighed "I guess we'll just have to wait up for him."

Beast Boy then looked up as he saw what appeared to be a shadow moving. He quickly ran towards the shadow at the door as the others looked at him at confusion. He looked around the hall wildly.

"Soooooo… everything okay BB." A confused Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I just thought I saw something." Beast Boy apologized.

"You sure? My sensors didn't pick up anything." Cyborg said as he looked at his wrist computer.

"And I didn't sense anything" Raven put in blankly.

"Yeah, I was probably just imagining things." Beast Boy said while rubbing his neck and laughing nervously.

Jump City

12:15 a.m.

"I'm touched by this intervention," Robin said sarcastically.

He was standing as far away from the others as he could without endangering himself. Nightwing, Batman, and the man were all looking at Robin in concern. Yes, even Batman. Robin, on the other hand, seemed to be angered by their very presence.

"Tim…You're a mess," the man said.

"I'm fine_, Dad_," Robin said, practically spiting the last word.

"You sure," said Nightwing, "'cause you sure gave that crook a pretty savage beating."

Robin simply crossed his arms, looked away, and grunted angrily.

"Tim, if you're so fine, then fight me." Nightwing said.

"Sounds good to me." Robin said.

They both walked forward and met halfway. Robin made the first move, going for an uppercut, which Nightwing easily dodged. Robin then tried to kick him of his feet, but Nightwing jumped to avoid it. In mid-air, Nightwing punched Robin in the chest, forcing Robin to fall back slightly. Nightwing then gave a series of punches, all of which Robin barely dodged. Robin was forced back to the edge of the roof top and almost fell off, except that that Nightwing grabbed the fabric of his shirt and hauled him forward before letting go.

"That was me using half my skill at best," Nightwing said, "Tim, you're mind is unfocused and fighting has so many openings. A year ago, I would have had to try and fight you twice as long before I could even spot one. Tim, you're _not_ fine."

"Tim….We're all very concerned about your behavior," said Batman, "Let us help you."

Robin looked away from Nightwing and glared at Batman. The three older men were unnerved and slightly frightened by the intensity of the glare.

"THIS, COMING FROM THE MAN WHO LET STEPHENIE DIE!"


	3. the Intervention part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Batman comics**

Jump City June 8

12:16 A.M.

"Tim," Batman said, then paused, "I…. tried my very best to save her."

Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, after you basically abandoned her. You basically threw her to the wolves. It was your fault. " He said darkly.

"Robin, I...I never meant for this to happen." Batman said, "I tried to prevent it from happening."

"Please," Robin said angrily "you told her she wasn't allowed to play vigilante any more and expected her to comply with that. News flash! Just because you tell someone to do something, doesn't mean they'll do it! You don't make the rules! It was obvious she was going to try to prove herself! And you just sat back and watched it happen."

Robin's words, which had started off as angry and loud, had become soft and sad.

"And now she's…. gone" Robin said softly.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Nightwing then walked over to Robin and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Tim….let us help you," The original Boy Wonder said, "We're here for you. Let us in. It's time to move on. There's a time when you just have to…..let go. Trust me; I know what it's like to lose the person you care about most. How do you think I felt when my parents fell to their deaths? Tim, you just have to accept it, and move on."

Robin angrily shrugged off his hand. "Don't you think I've tried that? The reason I left Gotham was to get away from everything for a while and to try move on! The problem is, I can't seem to let her go! I can't get over her death. I don't know why, I just can't, ok!?" The current Boy Wonder shouted.

"Maybe, if you…come back to Gotham, you'll be able to move on with your life." Jack Drake said softly.

Robin gave a sharp, bitter laugh.

"Don't you get it yet!? Gotham City is a lost cause! No matter how hard you work, nothing will ever change! Gotham City is rotten to the core." Robin shouted.

The three men were stunned into silence.

"Robin, do you even hear yourself?" Nightwing asked.

Batman stepped forward. "Robin….what happened to you?" Batman asked, "You used to be willing to do anything to help save Gotham. You hoped that it would one day become as clean, as good as Metropolis. Tim…..what happened to that boy?"

"His mentor got his girlfriend killed! That boy, and his hope for Gotham City, died when black mask killed Stephanie Brown." Robin shouted.

Titan's Tower

12:22 a.m.

Unaware to the four Titans in the kitchen, Beast Boy hadn't been imagining things when he had seen that shadow move. And that shadow was now walking down the halls, undetected by the four Teen Titans. It was passing the rooms of the rooms of the Titans. The shadow continued to walk until it came upon their destination. The door the shadow stood in front of was labeled _Robin_.

The shadow opened the door and walked inside the room and began looking around. The room was undecorated save for a desk in the middle of the room, new paper clippings posted on the wall as well as black and orange mask, and a dresser which had a picture on it. The shadow walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture. The shadow's hand tightened around the picture after seeing what it was. It was of a younger Robin and a female wearing an eggplant mask and hood. The shadow then let out a shaky sigh and set the picture down.

Jump City

12:25 a.m.

Robin tapped his foot impatiently " well," He said impatiently, "Aren't you going to say some more _words of enlightment_," saying those words like a Gotham City criminal might say "Batman's lover."

His father then stepped forward "Tim…I know you're angry with me, but please listen to me. You need to move on from this Stephanie's death. Just like I needed to move on from your mother's death. Please Tim, I am begging you come home. "Jack said.

Tim looked torn for a moment, but then shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't. Not until I can move on….otherwise I would just be causing you more pain, making you all watch me suffer." Robin told them regretfully.

"Wake up Tim! You don't have to go through this alone! Let us help you! We can help get you through this! We want to be here for you! Let us in!" Nightwing all but shouted.

"No one can help me," Robin said in a soft, pain filled voice, "just forget about me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are. And yes, we can help you. You just need to let us help you." Batman said

"Look, if you want to help somebody," Robin said while digging through his utility belt, "then go back to Gotham. Stop a mugging or something."

Robin then turned around and jumped off the building before shooting his grappling hook and swinging out of sight.

There was a silence between the three men that was broken by Jack.

"Well, that didn't work." Jack sighed dejectedly.

"Yes," Batman paused, "it looks like we have no choice." Batman then gave Nightwing a pointed look. Nightwing nodded and taped his ear, and held his hand there for a few seconds.

"Cass," Nightwing said after a pause, "it didn't work. So it looks like it's up to you. Good luck." He then put his hand down.

"Sooo….want to explain to me what you're doing?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say we had a little insurance," Nightwing said as he and Batman began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Was the only answer he received.

Gotham City clock tower

1:53 a.m.

Dick Grayson walked into the den inside the clock tower, sat on the couch, and gave a large sigh.

"So how'd it go?" asked a female voice.

Dick looked up. His girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, rolled into the den on her wheel chair. She had red hair, green eyes and wore glasses. Dick himself had black hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a black t-shirt, a grey Jacket, and grey jeans. (**His civvies from The New Batman adventures.)**

"It didn't," Dick Admitted, "we talked. He wouldn't hear us. We had to leave it to Cassie."

Barbara frowned. "Was he really that bad?"

"Worse. You didn't see or hear him," Dick said gravely, "He's more helpless to himself than the citizens here are to crime."

Barbara sighed then layed her head on his shoulder.

"So it's come to that huh," she asked, "You're that worried about him."

"He's lost Babs. He just won't let anyone in."

Titan's Tower

2:07 a.m.

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had all remained in the kitchen to wait for Robin in the kitchen. All were sleeping, heads down on table. And this was how Robin found them when he walked in the door. He raised a mask hole, and then cleared his through. The other four occupants of the four were awakened by the sound.

"So, any particular reason you all decided to take a nap in the kitchen?" Robin asked casually.

"Yeah, we were waiting up for you." Cyborg said.

"We need to talk to you." Raven said.

"Please friend Robin, we are worried about you." Starfire pleaded.

Robin looked at them for a long moment, gave a large sigh, and then said, "It's late, so how about we talk first thing in the morning?"

The other four Titans exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Good, now in the mean time, how about we all go to bed." Robin ordered rather then asked as left to go to his room.

Robin walked out of the kitchen, down the hall, until he reached the room with his name on it and walked in. he closed the door and sighed.

"Long night?" a female voice asked.

Startled, Robin whirled around and took out his staff. Out of the shadows walked a girl wearing a female version of the bat suit, except it was pure black, save for the yellow bat on her chest and her yellow utility belt. Robin lowered his staff.

"Batgirl." Robin stated.

"Relax Tim," batgirl said, "I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here to help you clean up your act."

"Not you too," Robin groaned, "I already got it from Bruce, Dick, and my dad, I don't need it from you too, Cass." he said, while he walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Get over your self," she said as she removed her cowl to reveal an Asian girl with brown eyes and short black hair. She walked over to him and knelt down on the floor.

"Tim, we need you go back to being your old self. If you won't do it for us, then do it for your daughter." she said as she turned around to reveal a black, open pack with a sleeping, blond haired baby girl inside.

Robin was completely floored." Wha.. What? Bu... but I never. What?" Robin asked, stunned.

"It looks like Cadmus is up to their old tricks," batgirl said, "she was created using a DNA sample from you and a female sample. Grown to a normal baby within 16 weeks. We found her in Gotham a few days ago in a Cadmus base. Her name is Sara drake."

Cassie then handed Robin the pack and his daughter. Robin stared at her in wonder, and then asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Her mother, who is she?"

"Isn't it obvious? She looks just like her," Cassie said, "except that she has your eyes. And she needs a father. That's why you need to get better now. We also need to get her mother."

Robin looked to her in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Barbara was able to hack into the Cadmis mainframe. We don't know where she is, but we know she's still alive. We have another chance Tim. One more chance to save Stephanie."

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Review please.**


	4. Project Dark Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the Batman comics, or most of the plot of this story. And, for future reference from now on,**

_**This is a flashback**_

_This is a character's thoughts_

**On with the story.**

Titans Tower June 8

10:17 a.m.

Cyborg walked out of his room and looked around. No one appeared to be awake. He gave a large sigh.

"_Looks like we have to do this the hard way_." He thought.

He walked over to the door across from his and knocked on it.

"Hey, BB, wake up." Cyborg said.

From the other side of the door, some movement and grumbling could be heard. The door opened and Beast Boy walked out rubbing his eyes.

"What Cyborg?" he asked.

"Time for us too talk to Robin." Cyborg said seriously.

Beast Boy's grumpy expression vanished and was replaced by a serious look.

"Right, let's wake the others." he said.

The both walked to two doors farther down the hall and knocked on them. Simultaneous groaning could be heard from the two rooms.

"Star, let's go talk to Robin." Beast Boy said.

"Raven, Time to have our talk with Robin." Cyborg said.

"I am coming friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"Ugg, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Raven yelled.

Raven slammed opened her door angrily while Starfire gently opened her door, completely lacking her usual cheerfulness.

"What?" She snapped.

"We need to talk to Robin." Beast Boy said calmly.

"Right." She said, most of her anger evaporating.

"Let's go." Cyborg ordered.

The four Titans walked even farther down the hall, turned left and continued to walk until they stopped in front of a door with their leader's name on it. Cyborg then knocked on it roughly.

"Robin, it's time to talk." He said.

A moment passed and there was no sound of movement. The Titans exchanged glances.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked.

There was still no answer. Cyborg gently pushed the door open. There was no one inside the room.

"Maybe he went to the kitchen." Raven suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Cyborg said, "Let's go talk to him."

The four of them walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. The kitchen was also empty.

"Well, then where is he?" a frustrated Cyborg.

"Hey, what's that on the fridge?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

The other three Titans looked towards the fridge.

"It appears to be some sort of paper." Starfire said.

Indeed, it was a paper folded up and clipped on the fridge with a magnet.

The Four teenagers walked toward the fridge and Cyborg took it off the fridge and unfolded it.

"It's a letter." Cyborg said.

The Titans exchanged confused glances before Cyborg began to read.

""Dear Titans, I know you'll probably be angry with me," Cyborg began, "but I've left. Something extremely important has come up. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry about me. I'm not alone this time. Don't try to follow me. Signed, Robin."" Cyborg read.

The four remaining titan's exchanged bewildered glances.

"What does he mean he's not alone? Who's with him?" Beast Boy asked.

"And what is so important that he had to leave without telling us." Cyborg asked curiously.

Gotham City June 8

10:45 a.m.

Robin and Batgirl stood atop a rooftop over looking the Cadmus Base. Reporters surrounded building from all sides. Every few minutes a worker would come out and be hounded by the press.

"So, exactly how did you find my daughter inside there, and how did you get her out?" Robin asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure." Batgirl said.

_**Gotham City June 5 **_

_**9:42 p.m.**_

_**Batgirl swung from her grappling hook on to the rooftop.**_

"_**Your late." Batman told her without turning around.**_

"_**Sorry, I had to stop a burglary in progress,"she apologized, "so why did you me to meet you here specifically."**_

"_**Exactly what I was wondering." **_

_**Batgirl turned to see Nightwing walk into view.**_

"_**So he called you here too, huh." He said as a way of greeting.**_

"_**Well, now that your both here, I can explain," Batman said, grabbing there attention, "earlier today, Superman called and told me about some suspious activity around the Cadmus Base in Gotham."**_

"_**But I thought that it was abandoned years ago." Nighhtwing said.**_

"_**So did I, but there have been signs of recent transportation, electric activity, and other things. I want to check it out." Batman said.**_

"_**So, why am I here?" Nightwing asked. **_

"_**If something is going on with Cadmus, then you're here as backup." Batman said.**_

"_**Well then, let's go." Nightwing said he took out his grappling hook. **_

_**Out side the Cadmus building**_

_**10:02 p.m.**_

_**Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl landed in front of the Cadmus building stealthily. Batman put his hand to his cowl.**_

"_**Oracle, Disable the security system." Batman ordered.**_

_**A few seconds passed, then Batman signaled for them to go. Nigtwing walked forward and pushed the door open followed quickly by Batman and Batgirl. Inside the building there was no cobwebs, no dust, in fact, there was no sign at all that this building had been abandoned. **_

"_**You know, for a place that's been abandoned, it look's pretty good." Nightwing commented.**_

_**The sound of multiple approaching footsteps was then heard. The trio turned to see a team of security officers emerge at every possible angle, guns pointed at them.**_

"_**Freeze!" one officer ordered. **_

_**The three exchanged glances, then all tried to run in a different direction. The officers shot there guns in response. The three bats ran toward an elevator and pushed the bottom button once they got inside. The doors closed blocking out the bullets. They all took deep breaths. **_

"_**Well, that answers whether or not this place is abandoned." Nightwing said.**_

"_**What button did you push?" Batman asked Batgirl.**_

"_**Level 24, the bottom level." Batgirl answered.**_

"_**Well, guess we get to check out Cadmus after all." Nightwing said.**_

_**They waited for several minutes before they reached their destination. They stepped out of the elevator into a large room that was completely vacant save for a bed-like table that held a red cloth bundle. They then heard a baby's cry that seemed to be coming from the table. The three exchanged bewildered glances before heading toward the table.**_

_**When they reached the table, Batman hesitantly reached toward the cloth and uncovered. The three bats stepped back in shock. In the cloth was a crying, blond haired infant. When the cloth was uncovered, she opened her blue eyes... Very familiar blue eyes and blond hair.**_

"_**Hey, look at this." Nightwing said softly, pointing to an inscription on the side of the table.**_

"_**You do remember I can't read, Right?" Batgirl asked testily.**_

"_**Oh, sorry," Nigtwing apologized, "It says 'project Dark Robin'."**_

"_**I'm calling Oracle," Batgirl said as she put her hand to her cow, "Oracle do you read me?"**_

"_**I read you Batgirl, what is it?" the voice of Barbara Gordon answered.**_

"_**We're at the bottom level of Cadmus," she said, "and we've found a baby."**_

"_**A baby?" Oracle asked incredulously.**_

"_**Yes, she's been labeled 'Project Dark Robin' and has a…uh…resemblance… to Stephanie and Tim." Batgirl said.**_

"…_**Okay, are there any computer's near by?" she asked.**_

_**Batgirl looked around, and spotted one off to the side. "yes." She said.**_

"_**Okay, take out one of my Batdrives, plug it into the computer, and I'll see what I can do." Oracle ordered.**_

**_Batgirl started walking towards the computer while digging threw her utility belt, before finding one of oracle's Batdrives_. (I made it up, okay.) _She plugged it into the computer, then put her hand to her cowl. "Okay, you're good to go." She said_**

_**A few seconds passed in silence. **_

"_**Okay, I'm in. Now let's see about this girl of yours," She paused for a full minute. "Oh my god. Get out of there, and bring the baby. There's something you need to know."**_

"_**What?" she asked.**_

"_**After you're out of Cadmus." Oracle said.**_

"_**Okay, see you then." Batgirl said as she lowered her hand and turned toward her partners.**_

"_**Oracle said we need to leave, now," She told them, "and to take the girl."**_

"_**Then let's go." Nightwing said as he picked up the crying baby, who calmed almost instantly.**_

_**They took the elevator all the back to the first level to be met with a couple dozen officers pointing their guns at them.**_

"_**Wait, stand down," the lead officer said, "They have the girl." **_

_**Immediately, the officers all lower there guns. When they do that, Batman throws a ball in the air. When it lands on the floor, it explodes and releases the whole place is covered I it and makes vision impossible. The three bats make their way past the officers out the door. Once they are out the door, they shoot off there grappling hooks and are gone before the officers even notice they used the door. **_

_**The Batcave**_

_**11:27 P.m.**_

_**Bruce, Dick, and Cassie are now in civilian clothes, standing with their butler, Alfred Penningworth, watching over the baby girl that was so familiar for an unknown reason.**_

"_**So, Barbara said that she has something to tell us?" Dick asked.**_

"_**Yes, but she wouldn't tell me what." Cassie said.**_

_**A beeping sound started coming from the Batcomputer. Alfred walked over and looked over the information.**_

"_**It's Miss Barbara." He said.**_

"_**Put her through, Alfred." Bruce ordered.**_

_**Alfred nodded as he complied.**_

"_**So, Oracle, what is it you need to tell us?" Bruce asked. **_

"_**Well, I guess the most important thing is…Stephanie isn't dead." She answered. **_

_**There was a long, shocked silence.**_

"_**Please, elaborate."Cassie said.**_

"_**Project Dark Robin goes back almost a year ago," Barbara began, "When Stephanie 'died', she really lapsed into a near death state. Cadmus secretly replaced her with a fake corpse. For the next several months, they nursed her back to health before they took a stable sample of her DNA. They then went to Jump City, where they acquired Tim's DNA after a rough patrol for him and his team. Sixteen weeks later, well…you have the results with you."**_

"_**So, this kid…Is Tim and Steph's daughter." A stunned Dick said. **_

"_**In a nutshell, yes. She was created for the purpose of eliminating Tim and then becoming their perfect soldier." Oracle confirmed.**_

"_**This may be exactly what he needs." Cassie said.**_

"_**Yes, this could give Tim the motivation to come back." Bruce said.**_

"_**Thiers's still one order of business to take care of," Dick said, "What are we gonna name this kid?"**_

"_**How about Mary?" Bruce said. The baby gave a cry of objection.**_

"_**Then what about Julie?" Cassie suggested. The baby gave another cry of objection. **_

"_**Well then, how about Sara?" Dick asked. The Baby clapped while laughing.**_

"_**Well, I guess it's settled then," Dick said, smirking, "She's Sara Drake."**_

Gotham City June 8

11:12 a.m.

"And that's how it went down," Cassie said, "We talked to your dad and decided to try and talk to you first. When that didn't work, we needed to show you your daughter."

"And Batman didn't tell my dad about Sara?" Robin asked.

"No, he figured he didn't need to know yet," Batgirl said "Same with Steph's mom. And any way, it's time to focus. We need to get more information on Stephanie."

"And Cadmus is the best place to start," Robin said, "so we're waiting 'til tonight to infiltrate the base?"

"That's the plan. In the mean time, let's go rest and plan. Don't worry, we'll get her back." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder before she walked away. Robin looked at the Cadmus base for a long moment before turning and following her.

**So, now we know how Sara came to be. Please leave any comment or thoughts you have in a review, and please go to my profile and vote on my poll, later. **


	5. Leads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or certain plot elements. I do own Sara Drake.**

_This is a characters thoughts_

_**This is a flashback**_

GothamCity clock tower June 8

7:03 P.M.

Dick Grayson walked into his girlfriend's clock tower-den with his hands in his jacket pockets, wearing a serious expression. His icy blue eyes scanned the room until he found his girlfriend typing away, her holographic screens around her, with his adoptive sister sitting on the couch in civvies, attempting to read a book.

"What's up guys?" he asked as walked toward them, giving Barbara a kiss on the cheek.

"Try to find any data I overlooked on Project Dark Robin." Barbara answered.

"Trying to read." Cass said.

"And how's that going?" Dick asked them.

"Not so well." Cassandra admitted.

"Nothing new to report." Barbara said.

"Well then, can you at least answer this question: Why make a clone of Robin and Spoiler, out of all the vigilantes in the world?" he asked.

"I am curious about that myself." Cassandra admitted.

"Think about it. Who better to make the parents of their perfect soldier then the daughter of one of Gotham's third rate criminals with a lot of potential and someone who one might steal Batman's title as "World's Greatest detective?" she said.

There was a short silence broken by dick.

"So, where's Tim?" Dick asked.

"He's sleeping. After the three of us made a plan, we told him to go get some sleep, seeing as he didn't get any last night." Barbara answered without looking away from the screens.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked

"Tim and I are going to infiltrate the Base later tonight, after most of the workers leave, and interrogate one of the workers to see what we can find out about Steph." Cassandra answered, closing her book.

"Why are just sitting here then?" Dick asked.

"Because most of the workers don't leave for a few more hours." A male voice answered.

The three of them turned to see Tim walk in with Sara happily gurgling in his arms. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. His normally spiky dark hair was combed perfectly in place.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"My daughter decided it was time to wake up." Tim said with a small smile.

"Tim, does your dad know that your back?" Dick asked.

"No," he answered, "Because we have no idea how long we're going to stay."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"What he means is that we have no idea where this Interrogation will take them," Oracle said, "We have no idea what they did with Stephanie. She could be on the other side of the world for all we know."

"If he knew I was in Gotham, then he'd try and make me stay." Tim said.

"…okay, I get it. Just promise to take care of your selves, okay." Dick said

Both Tim and Cassandra nodded.

Cadmus Base

10:15 p.m.

A Cadmus scientist was on the bottom level of the Base, investigating the theft of "Project Dark Robin." The fact that they broke in and stole it so easily was surprising. However, considering there was a considerable lack security video tapes, there was not much he could do. He sighed and, making a mental note to have security cameras installed down here, he shut every down, then walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Once the elevator opened, he stepped inside and pressed the first floor button.

After a wait, the elevator opened and the scientist stepped out of the elevator. He was a man in mid-twenties or early-thirties with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He sighed, with "Project Dark Robin" stolen, the Cadmus heads were very angry. It was not an ideal time to be a Cadmus scientist.

As he was halfway to the door, he heard the sound of rubber snapping together and felt something snap around his legs. He then was dragged up by his legs, hitting his head on the floor in the process, and was hosted up in the air several feet by some wire.

"Well look what we have here." A male voice said.

Groaning, the scientist looked forward and saw batgirl and a very familiar looking boy.

"Robin!? But I thought that you had left Gotham!" The scientist exclaimed.

"Well, I'm back. And you're going to give us some information." Robin calmly demanded.

"And why should I tell you anything?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Robin walked across the room until he was directly under the scientist while digging through his utility belt. He pulled out a metal ball the size of a base and set it on the floor while pushing a button on the side. Robin stepped back several steps as a beeping sound emitted from the ball. After a several beeps, the ball transformed into a pool of spikes.

"Batgirl." Robin said.

In answer, Batgirl pulled a batarang out of her utility belt and threw in up in the air. The Scientist looked and saw the Batarang hit the wall dangerously close to wire holding him up.

"Now, your going to do what we ask," Robin said, "Or Batgirl is going to throw another one, and this time, she won't miss."

"But, you're Bats! You don't kill people. "The man shouted.

Batgirl dug through her utility belt and took out another Batarang.

Robin crossed his arms. "Try us."

"Wh...what do you what to know?" The man asked fearfully.

"The girl who's DNA you used for "Project Dark Robin." What did you do with her?" Robin asked.

"For six months, we nursed her back to health because of her near death condition before we took her DNA." The scientist answered.

"And after you took her DNA?" Robin asked.

"We sent her to the Cadmus Base in Jump City with the operatives charged with getting your DNA." The Scientist explained.

"I've been in Jump City for almost a year, and I never saw a Cadmus Base." Robin said.

"That's because it's hidden underground." He said.

"Define "underground."" Robin demanded.

"I don't know. Only the Cadmus heads and the operatives they sent to Jump City know where it is." The Scientist said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked darkly as Batgirl raised the Batarang like she was going to throw it.

"Yes, yes I swear! That's all I know!" The panicked scientist yelled.

"Batgirl?" Robin asked.

"He's telling the truth." She confirmed.

Robin kneeled down and, to the man's shock, put his hand through the spike pool. There was a blurring motion and then all that was left was the ball.

"Holographic projector." Robin explained.

The man got over his shock. "You tricked me!" he shouted.

"Why yes, yes we did." Robin said cheerily.

"Let me down from here." The scientist demanded.

"I don't know, you make a better decoration than a scientist." Robin joked as he and Batgirl walked away and out the door.

Batcave

11:30 P.m.

The entire Batclan, minus Oracle, stood in the Batcave. Robin suddenly banged his fist on the Bat computer.

"I should have known! All that time and she was only a level below!" He shouted.

"Don't blame yourself. There was no way you could have known." Batman said calmly as he put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Nightwing Inquired.

"We're going to go back to Jump city. Go find this Base, with the Titans help." Robin answered.

"I don't feel comfortable with you telling them." Batman said.

"They don't need to know." Batgirl said.

"All they need to know is that we're looking for a hidden Cadmus Base." Robin said.

"You realize that if they ever find out, they may never trust you again." Nightwing pointed out.

"I'm not going to stick around long enough for them to find out." Robin said.

"What do you mean exactly, Master Tim?" Alfred said.

"I mean I'm not going to force my daughter to grow up with one parent in Gotham, and another in Jump. After we find Stephanie and all this is over, I'm going back to Jump City, getting my stuff, and coming back to Gotham." Robin clarified.

Wayne Manor June 9

1:17 a.m.

All was quiet in Wayne Manor. All the residence had retired for the evening, yet not everyone was asleep. In one of the Manors many guest rooms, Tim Drake laid in bed wide awake. Despite how tired he was, he could not seem to fall asleep. It had been a year since he had left Gotham City, and now he was about to leave again. He could not help but think of the last time he lade left Gotham City.

_**Gotham City June 8, one year ago**_

_**11:32 p.m**_

_**Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing were all standing on the rooftop of a very high building. While Nightwing and Batman gave off feelings of relief, Batgirl gave off one of sadness and Robin one of anger. **_

"_**You let her die." Robin accused softly.**_

_**The other three Bats looked over at him. Robin turned towards Batman and glared at him.**_

"_**Stephanie is dead because of you." Robin hissed.**_

"_**Robin, I did what I could. I could never have predicted that this could have happened." Batman tried to reason with him. **_

"_**This never would have happened had you never forbidden her from putting on the suit!" Robin snarled as he stalked towards Batman.**_

"_**I thought she would listen to me. I was wrong." Batman admitted softly.**_

"_**Yes, you were wrong, and Stephanie paid for it with her life! That's it Batman, I'm done!" Robin shouted while waving his arms.**_

"_**Robin, what are you saying?" Batgirl asked.**_

"_**I'm saying that you can all patrol Gotham without me. I quit." Robin said as he turned around and started to walk away.**_

"_**Robin, wait." Batman said as he put a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**However, Batman was not prepared for the punch the fifteen year old Vigilante delivered to his jaw. He flew back and landed on the ground. Nightwing and Batgirl moved to help him, but stopped to look as Robin started to take of his cape. After he took off his cape, he removed his mask and threw both items on the ground. He then turned and walked to the edge of the roof top while digging through his utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook. Once he reached the edge of the roof top, he jumped off the building. **_

Wayne Manor June 9, present day

1:18 a.m.

Tim sighed as he thought of that night. After he left them, he had raced to the Batcave and took a few items before heading to his home and packing a few clothes and then leaving Gotham city. He had taken up residence in Jump City under an alias in an apartment, where he designed a new Robin suit for the next couple months. On his fist patrol, he had met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. They had formed the Teen Titans shortly after words, all the while Robin's mind had been clouded by grief. Now that his mind was unclouded, he was able to admit that he hadn't made the best decisions in the past year, Leaving Gotham being one of the worst. However, he planned to make up for it, starting with finding his dead girlfriend.

**Well, tell me you think. leave your thoughts, coments, and other things in your reviews. go to my profile and vote on my poll. Also, do you think I should bring Jason Todd into the story.**


	6. More leads

**I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, or certain parts of this plot.**

Titan's tower June 9

8:30 a.m.

The titans were all in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were aggressively playing some sort of video game, Raven was reading a book, and Starfire was in sitting on the couch, absentmindedly sipping her mustard. So in engrossed were they in what they were doing, they did not hear someone enter the room.

"So, since I skip town for day, you four decide to skip training?" a male voice asked.

The four of them turn their heads. "Robin!" they shouted in union.

Indeed, Robin stood there with his arms crossed and a teasing smirk on his lips. Aside from his reappearance, the Titans noticed something different about their leader. He seemed calmer, happier, as if he now had more purpose in his life than he did before.

"So, what was so important that you had to leave without telling us," Cyborg asked, "and what did you mean you weren't alone?"

"That's kind of why I'm here," Robin turned his head toward the door, "You can come in now."

A girl dressed in all black save for her yellow utility belt and the yellow bat on her chest walked in.

"Batgirl, this is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire," Robin said, pointing to each one them as he introduced them, "Titans, this is Batgirl. She's going to be helping us, or, more accurately, you're going to be helping the two us."

The four Titans exchanged shocked glances.

"Helping you with what exactly?" Cyborg asked.

"How much do you guys know about Cadmus?" Robin asked.

"Just that they don't like the superhero community." Cyborg said.

"Well, there happens to be a Cadmus Base right here in Jump City," Robin told him, "and we're going to find it."

"But that's impossible!" Cyborg said in shock.

Yeah, we would have seen it." Beast Boy said.

"Not if hidden underground." Batgirl said.

"Hidden underground?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, underground. The Justice League wants us to investigate." Robin said solemnly.

"The Justice League!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly.

"And where did you get this information?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"From a Cadmus Scientist we interrogated." Robin said.

"Anyway, it's time to get to work." Robin said as he walked over to the control panel on the wall. He began typing on it as a holographic screen appeared in front of the TV. It was a map of the city. Three red dots appeared on it, one to the North, one to the west, and one to the south east.

"These dots are locations that could lead us to the base. The six of us are going to split up and see if we can the entrance." Robin said.

"But, Robin, how will these places help us find this Cadmus?" Starfire asked confused.

"Because these three locations were all where unusual amounts seismic activity have been going on, without any earthquakes," Robin said, "So here's the plan: Cyborg, you and Beast Boy go to the west, Raven and Starfire take the southeast, Batgirl and I will take the north. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's in the backpack, Batgirl?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing to the black backpack she has on.

"None your business." Batgirl snapped.

"Come on, you can tell us." Cyborg said.

"Guys, drop it. Now," Robin ordered, "let me rephrase that. Does anyone have any questions relating to the mission?"

"Robin, where did you get these three locations." Raven asked.

"From Batman, now are their any other questions?" Robin snapped.

No one answered his question. Robin took that as a "no."

"Okay, move out everybody." Robin ordered.

North Jump City

8:45 a.m.

Batgirl and Robin swung down from their grappling hooks on to the rooftop.

"Robin, you sure that we trust them?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes. Are you sure that we should have brought my daughter?" Robin asked, eying the backpack.

"Yes, will remind you why you doing this." Batgirl said.

Robin stepped behind her and gently lifted open the pack a little to reveal his daughter. Sara Drake smiled and laughed a little at her father. Robin gave a small smile.

"You need be more than Robin. You need be Tim Drake too, for her, and Steph, and Batman, and family." Batgirl said.

Robin nodded as he closed the pack and walked in front of Batgirl and looked over the city.

"Batman's intel says that the seismic activity is coming from around that convence store over there." Robin said as he pointed to said store.

"Around or inside." Batgirl asked.

"Could be either." Robin said.

"Why we standing here?" she asked impatiently.

Robin simply shot off his grappling hook with Batgirl quickly following his lead.

West Jump City

8:46 a.m.

Cyborg drove the T-car while Beast Boy had taken the form of a green falcon. Eventually Cyborg stopped his car and got out as Beast Boy swooped down and landed while transforming back into a human. Cyborg looked down at his wrist-computer.

"According to the data Rob got from Batman, this is where the seismic activity is coming from." Cyborg told Beast Boy.

"Uh, Cy, in case you haven't noticed, this is the area between the bank and the pet shop." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Well, this is where the data points to." Cyborg said exasperatedly.

"So, are we gonna have a look around?" Beast Boy asks.

Southeast Jump City

8:52 a.m.

Raven and Starfire flew down to the top of the rooftop. Raven noticed that, throughout the flight, her alien friend was unusually quiet.

"Uh, Starfire, are you okay?" Raven asked.

Starfire was silent for a long moment.

"What do you think happened to friend Robin? And how is this Batgirl involved?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. I think if he wants to talk about it, he'll talk about it when he's ready," Raven said, "For now, let's just focus on the mission."

"So, this activity is coming from that building, correct?" Starfire asked as she pointed to an old, rundown building.

"According to Robin's data." Raven said.

The two Titans flew over to one of the buildings windows and entered through there. They cautiously looked around the room before gliding out the door. They flew down to the lower level of the building. Suddenly Raven held out her arm to stop Starfire.

"Do you hear that?" Raven asked.

"Hear what, friend Raven?" Starfire asked confused.

"Be quiet for a minute." Raven ordered.

Starfire complied, and, soon enough, she was able to hear it too. It sounded like voices, male voices. Raven and Starfire looked at each other and nodded once. The two females stealthily flew over to where they could see and hear what was going on. In the entire bottom level, there were three boys surrounding a table. On the table a large, metal, sphere like machine.

"Okay, time to test it out," one boy said. He was around fourteen or fifteen with red brown hair and green eyes and a scrawny build.

"I don't know man. Shouldn't we get that one part we need first?" the other said. He was the same age as first boy with red, hair, blue eyes, an acne covered face, and little muscle.

"Yeah, we don't know if it'll work, and it might break without that part." The last one, a sixteenish boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lanky build, said.

"We need to test it," the first boy insisted.

"But if it breaks, we'll need to find a whole new science project," the second boy said.

"Yeah, I mean, an earthquake energy generator is not the easiest thing to build," the last boy added.

The first boy sighed. "Fine, we'll wait 'til we get the part." he said reluctantly.

Raven and Starfire slowly flew back up to the higher levels, out a window, and into the sky. While they were flying, Raven took out her Titan communicator and opened it up.

"Robin, Starfire and I just checked out our area. It was just a bunch of kids building an earthquake energy generator for a science project." Raven said.

"Okay, head to the rendezvous point, and we'll meet up later." Robin ordered.

West Jump City

9:05 a.m.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing.

"I'm just saying that we're wasting our time looking here." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, so you suddenly know better than the "World's Greatest Detective."" Cyborg shot back.

"No, but-"

Whatever Beast Boy was going to say was cut off by a beeping. Cyborg raised his wrist to view his built in computer.

"Well, according to my scanners, their is seismic activity going on right now." Cyborg said triumphantly.

"Well, where's it coming from then?" Beast Boy asked skeptically.

"It's coming from right below us." Cyborg said.

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Get behind me," Cyborg ordered.

Beast Boy quickly jumped behind his friend. Cyborg transformed his right hand into his hand-cannon, pointed it at the ground, and fired. The moment the blue-white beam made contact with the ground, it made a small explosion. The two Titans jumped through the dust cloud that emerged and land in what appeared to be an under construction tunnel. The turned around and saw several pet store workers with jack hammers looking at them in horror.

"Now I understand where that seismic activity is coming from," Cyborg snarled.

"Yeah, these guys decided to make a tunnel to the back in order to make some easy cash," Beast Boy said angrily.

"No, it's not like that at all! It's-!" One worker began, but was cut off by Cyborg's fist. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Tell it to the cops," Cyborg said.

North Jump City

8:48 a.m.

Robin and Batgirl landed behind the connivance store and put away there grappling hooks. There was nothing much there, just a dumpster really.

"Are really sure Batman's data said activity coming from here?" Batgirl said skeptically.

"Yes, now start looking for something out of the ordinary," Robin ordered.

"Like what? " Batgirl asked.

"Something that's out of place, something that shouldn't be here," The Boy Wonder said.

The two began to look around the area. There did not appear to be anything out of the ordinary, and then…

Their was a 'thunk'.

"Ow!" Batgirl said.

Robin whirled around. "What's wrong?" Robin asked concerned.

"Hit toe off something," Batgirl groaned.

"Where?" Robin asked curiously.

"Front of me," Batgirl said.

Robin walked over next to Batgirl and knelt down. He reached his right hand out in front him and began feeling the ground.

"It...It feels more like metal than stone," Robin said quietly.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked

Robin stood up. "I think we may have found the entrance to the Cadmus base."

Jump City Pizza Parlor

9:30 a.m.

Robin, Batgirl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire all sat around a table with a half eaten pizza in front of them.

"So, you two think you may have found the entrance to the Base?" Cyborg asked Robin and Batgirl.

"How can you be sure?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that a connivance store would have a metal plate on the ground behind it for no reason." Robin said.

"Sooo… are we gonna check it out," Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Robin said simply.

There was a short, awkward pause.

"Batgirl, why do you not put your bag on the ground?" Starfire asked.

For indeed, Batgirl had had her backpack in her lap the entire time she had been at the pizza parlor.

"Mind own business," Batgirl said shortly.

A soft, muffled laugh was heard. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire's expressions turned to ones of confusion as Robin and Batgirl visibly tensed.

"Was that a laugh?" Beast Boy asked bewilderedly.

"It's coming from your pack," Raven told Batgirl accusatory.

Robin and Batgirl exchanged a long, tense glance before Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess it was just wishful thinking that we could hide her from them," Robin said then nodded at Batgirl.

Batgirl hesitantly reached down and opened pack to reveal Sara Drake. The four Titans gasped.

"Dude, why do you have a baby in your bag!?" Beast Boy ask/shouted.

"It's kind of a long story, and would you mind keeping it down." Robin growled.

"Oh, sorry." Beast Boy apologized.

"Well, we aren't following this mission anymore unless you give us some straight answers," Cyborg said angrily.

"Let's go to the Base entrance and I'll explain there." Robin ordered as he and Batgirl got up; pack closed again, with the Titans slowly following.

North Jump City

10:06 a.m.

The Titans, plus, Batgirl, stood atop the building overlooking the Connivance store, their capes or hair blowing in the wind. Cyborg crossed his arms and glared at Robin.

"You promised us answers, so talk," He snapped, "why do have a baby girl with you."

Robin sighed. "It all starts three years ago, when I first started out as Robin."

"Wait, I thought you had been doing this for a long time," Cyborg interrupted.

"Your thinking of Batman's other Robins. I'm the third to bear the mantle. Anyway, back in Gotham, I met a vigilante named Spoiler. She was the daughter of a third rate criminal. She wanted to bring in her father and I helped her do it, despite batman's protests. We she started to join me on missions. She made it clear that she…liked me. After a few months, I realized that I cared about her."

"More than that, it seems," Raven interjected.

"What mean?" Batgirl asked.

"I can read emotions, and from what I can tell, you loved her Robin. Still, love her, in fact," Raven examined.

"Yeah," Robin said with a dreamy smile.

"Well, now that we've solved the mystery of "Why Robin refuses to date Starfire" Can we continue?" Cyborg said irritably.

"Right, sorry," Robin apologized, "anyway, she and I dated for about two years. During that time, due to circumstances beyond my control, I was forced to stop being Robin. She took my place after a few months, but after she disobeyed Batman's orders, he fired her. Maybe she wanted his approval, maybe she lost it, I don't know, but for some reason she enacted one of Batman's emergency plans. She united all of Gotham's gangs into two sides, resulting into a city wide gang war, because due to a lack of certain information, information that only Batman would know, she couldn't stop it. During the Gang war, we thought that she was...killed by Black Mask, one of Gotham's Super villains."

At this new information, Starfire put hand over her mouth, Beast Boy gasped, Cyborg's angry expression turned into one of shock, and Raven slowly walked over to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder. A silence crept over the teenagers.

"Rob, I'm sorry about that, but what does this have to do with the Baby?" Cyborg asked tenderly.

"Everything. We only thought that Spoiler died, but in reality, she lapsed into a near death state. Cadmus secretly abducted her and nursed her back to health for six months. After she was the picture of perfect health, they took a sample of her DNA. They then acquired my DNA after one of our rougher patrols, and sixteen weeks later, well…" Robin trailed off as he gestured to Batgirl's pack.

"So, that baby is really your and Spoiler's love child?" Cyborg asked stunned.

"Yes." Robin confirmed.

"So what are we really doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"That scientist we interrogated told us that Spoiler was shipped to this Cadmus Base after they took her DNA. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I need to find Spoiler and give my daughter her mother. If you four want out, then go back to the tower," Robin said.

The four Titans exchanged glances before turning back towards their leader.

"I think I speak for the others when I say when started this together, we might as well finish this together," Cyborg said as the other three nodded.

"Thanks guys," Robin smiled.

"So are gonna check out this secret entrance or what?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you think?" Robin asked as he and Batgirl shot off their grappling hooks and swung off the building. Raven and Starfire flew after them while Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg before following them. The six of them landed behind the store with Beast Boy transforming back into a human once he released Cyborg.

"So, what does this metal plate look like?" Raven asked.

"It's camouflaged to look like its part of the ground." Robin answered.

"So now what," Beast Boy asked as he walked forward, "We just spend the next ten minutes looking for-"

But Beast Boy stopped as a "clank" was heard. "I think I found it." He groaned.

The others walked over to him and Robin knelt down.

"Yep, this it." Robin confirmed

Cyborg and Robin started to examine the plate. They say a pattern on the plate revolving around a square. They exchanged a glance before nodding and Robin pressed down on the square which sunk into the plate. A rumbling could be heard as the ground began to shake. The six vigilantes backed away as the metal plate lifted up as an elevator like rectangle emerged and opened up.

"Well, shall we?" Robin asked as he stepped inside with the others following shortly afterward. Robin looked around, saw a single red button, and pressed it. Almost immediately, the doors closed and the elevator started going down rapidly. Suddenly, it stopped and the doors opened. The six teens stepped out and looked around in wonder. The 'base' was really a room the size of a park with test tube-like glass cases filled with water that all had something inside it on either side in front of the walls. (**Think in the series-opener of Young Justice when Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad go down to the lower lever of the Cadmus building before they find Superboy.)**

"Whoa, look at this place," Cyborg said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's like something out of a sci-fi movie," Beast Boy agreed.

"We're not here to site see. Look around, see if you can find anything…or anyone," Robin ordered.

The six of them began to look around when Beast Boy started pointing behind one of the tubes.

"Someone's behind that tube!" he shouted frantically.

They quickly moved into action with Robin, Batgirl and Cyborg jumping over the tubes and Raven, Starfire, and falcon-Beast Boy flew over them. Robin Quickly grabbed the person's shirt and slammed him against the wall. He was a man in his early to mid twenties with dark brown hair and blue eyes with a light tan complexion.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded.

"We will not harm you," Starfire said softly.

"Just as long as you give us some information," Robin said, to the shock of the other Titans.

"Of course, what do you what to know?" The man offered.

"The girl who's DNA you used for Project Dark Robin. She was shipped here six months ago." Robin said.

"Um, I, uh, can't remember," The man stuttered.

"Well then you better remember real fast!" Robin threatened as he took out a Birdarang and held it in the air.

"Wait, I remember. She was here, but now she's not." the man said.

"Well then where is she!?" Robin shouted.

"About two months after she got here, we shipped over to our base in Japan! Something to do with procedure, that's all I know, I swear!" He shouted desperately.

"Well, then, now that you've given us what we need, maybe you can give the Justice League what they need," Robin as he lifted the man off the wall.

Titan's Tower,11:45

"I see, so she's somewhere in Japan," Batman said.

The Titan's, plus Batgirl and Sara, were all back at Titan's Tower. Robin and Batgirl were talking to Batman via holographic screen while the Titans stood guard over the Cadmus worker in the interrogation room.

"So this guy tells us," Robin said, "in the mean time, we have him here until the League gets here."

"Good. I'll give you two and Sara tickets on the next flight to Japan with reservations at a hotel," Batman said.

"Thanks, Robin and Batgirl out," Robin said as he pushed a button causing the screen to vanish.

"So everything's good?"

Robin and Batgirl, who had Sara in her arms, turned around to see the Titans.

"I thought I told you guys to guard him," Robin said angrily.

"We locked him up pretty tight," Cyborg told him, "so you two are going to Japan?"

"Yes," Batgirl said stiffly.

"Friend Robin, when are you coming back?" Starfire asked quietly.

Robin sighed, "I'm not coming back."

"WHAT!?"

Sara began to cry, and Batgirl began comforting her while giving the four of them the Batglare.

"I have a responsibility to my daughter, and the rest of my family. When I came here, I hurt a lot of people. It's time for me to make up for that. Once I find Spoilier, I'm going back to Gotham," Robin said.

"But Robin, we need you," Beast Boy said.

"Gotham needs me more," Robin said somberly.

"Robin, we can't support or understand this," Raven said.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you what's going to happen. I'm sorry," Robin said as he and Batgirl walked past them.


	7. Decisions

**Dear all readers,**

**I know, I hate these to, but please try to work with me here. I have a problem. As I'm sure you've noticed, in my story "A Robin's pain" Tim Drake is cold, indifferent, obsessive, and entirely too independent. I am going to do something dramatic to change this. Trouble is, I have three different scenarios and can't decide which one to use. So, if you, my viewers, would be so kind as to leave a review with your opinion on which on what I should do.**

**Option one: Batman calls and tells Robin that because of his search for Stephanie, Cadmus killed his father.**

**Option two: Sara becomes ill with a disease due to her cloning process upbringing. So, while Robin and Batgirl continue searching for Spoiler, Nightwing collects Sara while looking for a cure from with the Cadmus scientist who created her.**

**Option three: Do both of the above options. **

**So, leave your opinion on what I should do in a review. Also, before I go, I would like to give a special shout out to Rippersgirl 135 for being my first and so far only reviewer. I thank you for your courteous complements and the review. Keep up the good work and to the rest of my readers, review with your opinion. **


	8. Almost time

**Hello readers,**

**I would like to thank all those who have viewed my new story "A Batfamily Tragedy." Thank you to LuVySoNy for Reviewing and Favoriting it, glad you like it so far. Thank you as well to Vampykitty-kun for following it. Now, on to the purpose of this post.**

**I am going to make a decision on which option I presented to you on my AN on Thursday. So, if anyone wants to tell me what they think I should do, post a review or send me a private message. So everyone, later.**


	9. The breaking point

**I do not own Teen Titans, Batman, DC comics, or certain parts of this plot. Here is the completed and edited version of The braking point.**

Japan, Tokyo, June 16

3:15 A.M.

Tokyo, the world's most technological advanced city. A city that seemed to thrive, that seemed like a paradise to many. However, every paradise has its dark side. For, in a tall, sky scraper like building was one of Tokyo's criminal hideouts, and right now, the owner's were in the process of…negotiations with one of Tokyo's finest.

In the top floor of the building, at least a dozen men armed with guns stood off to the side while three other men surrounded a young girl around twelve tied to a chair, wearing a blind fold. One of the men was on the phone.

"I told you, two million dollars or your little girl gets her head blown off!" he shouted into the phone causing the girl to let out a whimper.

"Please, I don't have it ready yet. Just give me more time, a week at the most. I'll have it by then, I promise!" The girl's father pleaded.

"Too late, say goodbye to your daughter!" the man shouted before signaling to the other two. They stood up and one took out a gun and aimed at the girls head. However, before he could fire, the door burst open and something black hit his hand, making him drop the gun.

Robin and Batgirl then ran into the room. The other dozen men fired at them, but they jumped out of the way. Robin threw some Birdarang at them forcing them to stop their barrage of gunfire to dodge. This proved to be a mistake, as Batgirl and Robin attacked them, Batgirl with her arms and legs and Robin with his steel staff. In no time at all, they down for the count. Robin and Batgirl turned toward the three men surrounding the girl.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Robin said.

The leader took out a gun and fired it at them, fortunately for them, they jumped out of the way before it hit.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Robin muttered.

Robin started running toward them with the men shooting bullets at him. Robin simply used his staff to deflect them at the wall. When he reached them, he knocked out all out with a single strike from his staff. Robin put his staff away as Batgirl came over. Batgirl untied the girls blindfold while Robin used a Birdarang to cut the rope around her.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

The girl didn't respond. However, once the rope had been cut, she threw her arms around Batgirl and began to sob loudly. Robin stood up and sighed.

"Ugg," the leader groaned, "How-how did you find us?"

"Easy, once we figured out your gang kidnapped the daughter of the owner of one of Japans medium ranking business, we just placed a tracer one of your thugs." Robin said.

"You...you." the criminal said before passing out.

The _family inn_ hotel

3:35 A.M.

Robin and Batgirl stealthily slipped through the window and into their hotel room. Robin flipped a switch and the room was bathed in light. 'The room' was more like a floor. It was the size of Nightwing's entire apartment back in Blud haven plus a bath room and two separate bedrooms. One room was for Tim and Sara, and another one was for Cassandra. It paid to have Bruce Wayne be your mentor.

The main room had a kitchen, a rather large fridge, a sixteen feet plaza screen, three couches and a loveseat. Plus, they had made they're own modification since arriving. They had a computer and a desk, which they used for research and to contact people. They also had an entire table with weapons like Bat/Birdarangs, grappling hooks, tracers, and other items lying on it. The down side of all this was that they had to clean up their own messes and keep bribing the maid to keep her from coming in to clean.

"Well," Robin began as he took off his mask to reveal the blue eyes of Tim Drake, "we managed to save that girl, but we're still no closer to finding the base, or Steph."

"Batgirl removed her cowl. "Relax," Cass said, "We will find her. Worrying about it won't help."

"I guess your right," he sighed, "But are you sure we should keep bringing her along?" he asked as eyed the black backpack she wore.

"Like I said in Jump City," she said as she removed it and opened it to reveal a sleeping Sara, "she will keep you focused."

Tim sighed and walked over to the computer and began typing.

"Hey," he called, "we have seven calls from the Batcave, two from Oracle and even one from Nightwing."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Only way to find out is to call the Batcave." Tim said as began typing once more. There was ringing that was almost immediately picked up and Batman's image appeared on the screen.

"We've been trying to reach you for hours, where've you been?" he growled.

"Looking for the base and a girl who was kidnapped two days ago, and yes we found her." Tim said before Batman could even inquire about the girls' whereabouts.

"Tim…" Batman trailed off.

Tim raised an eyebrow. Batmen never trailed off, he also never called him by his name. Something was defiantly up, something big.

"Bruce, what happened? Tim demanded.

"Around 7:00 P.M., Oracle intercepted a police call from Drake Manor." Batman said.

Tim suddenly lunged forward. "What!" he shouted.

Sara started crying, startled by her father's shout. Cassandra comforted her and she calmed down.

"Apparently, Cadmus doesn't like you looking for Stephanie." Batman said.

"So, Cadmus tried to kill my parents." Tim said as a statement rather than a question.

"It looks that way." Batman confirmed.

"Are Dad and Dana alright?" Tim asked urgently.

"Your stepmother has a broken leg, received a wound to the head, and took a bullet to the shoulder. However, she will recover." The Dark Knight answered.

"And my dad?" Tim said.

"Tim…he didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Bruce Wayne rather than Batman answered.

Tim felt as though his heart had been plunged through icy could water. He vaguely registered Cass putting her free hand on his shoulder. It seemed impossible; he had talked to his dad barley over a week ago. It couldn't be.

"No," he whispered, "no. NO!"

He slammed his fists on the keyboard with tears streaming down his face.

Unknown location

3:42 A.M.

A male figure walked down before the large, holographic screens and knelt.

"I have done as you asked. The father of Robin is no more." The figure stated calmly.

"excellent." one of the figures on the screens said.

"I do hope you don't forget about our little bargain." The figure said.

"You need not worry. Once we recover Project Dart Robin, the boy shall be yours…Slade."

_Family Inn_

10:45 A.M.

Cassandra was on the couch, holding Sara as she watched some children's show. After batman's revelation, Sara had stayed in her room with her while Tim had gone to his room alone. She had heard his heart wrenching sobs in the night as confronted the confused Sara. Tim hadn't come out of his room this morning and Cass was beginning to worry about him. He was just beginning to open back up and now she was worried that his father's death would finally drive him over the edge. She sighed, enough was enough.

She used the remote to turn off the television, put the remote down and walked over to Tim's room with Sara in her arms. She knocked on the door.

"Tim? Tim, open up." She ordered.

The door remained closed, and no sound was heard from behind it.

Cassandra sighed, stepped back a little, and kicked the door, causing it to open. She stepped inside the room, and almost walked back out, stunned by what she saw.

Tim was against the wall by his bed, sitting on the floor. He had tears stands on his cheeks; his eyes were blood shot and his hair was even messier than when he was in uniform. His skin pale and it was obvious that he had not slept with the bags under his eyes. In short, he was a mess.

Cassandra slowed her shock and walked over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Tim?"

For a moment he was so silent she began to wonder if he had heard her at all, and then…

"It's my fault." He said with his voice cracking.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "What's your fault?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"My dad's death," he said, finally looking at her, "if we hadn't started digging, dad would still be alive and Dana wouldn't have gotten hurt. I put myself before them, and they paid for it. Maybe it would just be better if we just...left it alone."

Cassandra stared in shock at him, and then glared at him as she slapped him. Sara laughed at this as Tim put his hand to his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"To knock some sense into you," She said angrily, "your father's death wasn't your fault. None of us even considered that would go after your family or that they even knew your identity. We need you, Tim. You have to get passed this."

Tim snorted. "No one needs me, all I cause is pain."

"Yes, we do, and you don't just cause pain. You give the people of Gotham hope and courage. We need you. Bruce needs his Robin, Barbara and Dick need their little brother, I need my partner, Steph needs her boyfriend.

And most off, she needs you," she said as she practically shoved Sara into his hands, "She needs you to be her father. You have to get passed this...for her."

Tim stared at the innocent blue eyes staring back at him. As he stared, he realized that Cassandra was right. He needed to be the father that Sara deserved. He had reached his breaking point, and he would move passed it…for his daughter.

**Leave your thoughts or comments in a review or private message. Later. **


	10. Another lead

**I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, DC Comics, or certain parts of the plot of this story. I do own Sara Drake.**

**Also, for those of you who read my story "A Batfamily tragedy", it is on hold until I can over come my writer's block with it.**

**On with the story!**

_Family Inn_, June 17

8:47 A.M.

Tim was walking through some sort of mist, not really sure where he was. He just knew that he had to keep walking. For what purpose, he was unsure.

"Tim?" a voice suddenly called out.

Tim stopped in his tracks. He would know that voice anywhere, had longed to hear it for over a year.

"Tim?" the voice repeated.

"Stephanie!" Tim shouted back.

"Tim! Tim, help me!"

"Steph, where are you?" he asked.

He could hear her scream through the mist. He started running towards what he hoped was her direction.

"Stephanie," he shouted, "Steph!"

Tim bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily. Just a dream, he realized as he ran a hand through his hair. The dream was most likely a product of his worry for Stephanie and his grief for his father's death. He glanced over toward the crib where his daughter slept.

Sara was sleeping peacefully, unaware of her father's nightmare. She was the splitting image of her mother, and that was something that gave him more drive to continue searching and the ability to move on from his father's death. She would get to meet her mother; he would make sure of it.

He sat there, looking at Sara for a few minutes, before getting out of bed and walking out the door. He saw Cassandra sitting on the couch, watching the news. He walked over behind the couch.

"So, anything interesting happen this morning?" he asked casually.

"Us rescuing that girl was mentioned," Cass began, "but I think this is something you might want to pay attention to."

Tim raised an eyebrow, but began to pay attention to the news.

"And in other news, we now return to the topic that is baffling the nation, "the newscaster said," we now go to Jennie on the streets. Jennie?"

The screen turned to a reporter, a woman in her mid twenties with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well Jason," she began, "about two weeks ago, workers of LuthorCorp here in Japan began to notice cracks beginning to appear in the LuthorCorp insignia at the outside of the building. At 5:30 A.M. this morning, it fell, revealing a new insignia."

The screen changed to a building with a large crack at the top of it. In the center of the crack was a very familiar symbol.

"Cadmus." Tim breathed.

Cassandra turned off the television and looked towards Tim. "So, looks like we found the base.

"No kidding." Tim muttered.

"Want to head over there now?" she asked.

"No, we wait until tonight, when the paparazzi leave. Besides, we have other obligations."

As if in agreement with him, Sara could be heard crying from Tim's room. Tim gave Cass a 'See what I mean" look before heading towards his room.

LuthorCorp/Cadmus base

9:50 A.M.

Slade stood in front of the holographic screens, his one visible eye giving away no emotion. The Cadmus directors were arguing about the revelation of the Cadmus base in Japan, the Base where Slade was currently located. However, the failed to see what this could lead to.

'Excuse me gentlemen," he interrupted, "But I believe you are all, how you say, failing to see the big picture."

"You better explain yourself, Slade." One of them said with a voice that told him he better explain quickly, less he wished to meet a very painful death. Behind his mask, Slade smirked.

"While it is true that because off the location off this base is no longer a secret, many off its uses are no longer available, it does have …other uses." He said smoothly.

"What do you mean?" another one said.

"Think about it: Robin and Batgirl are searching for the girl. Now that they know where the base is, they will come here. When they do, we can ambush them. You can have Project Dark Robin, while I get the boy as my apprentice." Slade explained.

"How do you know he will get the better off you once again?" one asked curiously.

"Simple really," Slade said casually, "we tell him if he doesn't, we kill Project Dark Robin. You see, last time he infected himself with the very probes' I had injected his team with. But he cannot do something of the same nature this time." **(1)**

There was a long silence in which the directors thought over his words. Most of the directors turned to the lead director and founder.

"The directors approve of your plan, Mr. Wilson." the founder said.

Slade once again smirked. "Thank you, Mister Luthor."**(2)**

_The Family Inn_

10:05 A.M.

"So, I'm guessing you saw the news?" Tim asked.

He and Cassandra were in a four way chat with Barbara at her clock tower, Bruce and Alfred at the Batcave, and Dick at Blud Haven. Sara, who was being held by her father, watched the figures on the screen curiously.

"Yeah, we saw it. Figures Lex Luthor would have something to do with this." Dick muttered.

"So, what's your plan?" Barbara inquired.

"Wait until everyone leaves, then go in and see what we can find." Tim said.

"That's you big plan?" Dick asked in disbelief.

"Anyone got any better ideas before they try to move everything out tonight?" Tim asked sarcastically.

No one responded to his question.

"That's what I thought." He snapped.

There was a short, awkward pause.

"So, how's Dana doing?" Tim asked, trying to break the tension.

"Your stepmother is recovering Master Timothy," Alfred said in his calm, British, "I have made a point to visit her until you are able to do so."

"Thank you Alfred." Tim said, smiling at the elderly butler.

"

"No thanks are necessary, Master Timothy." The Butler assured him.

There was another awkward pause.

Tim sighed. "Bruce, Dick, about the things I said back in Jump…I'm sorry I even said them. When you talked to me back then, I was in a very dark place."

"And now?" The Dark knight inquired.

"I'm in a better place now." Tim smiled as he glanced at his daughter.

"Well, call us when you get back." Dick said.

"See you tonight." Tim said as he pressed a button causing the screen to go black.

Sara yawned and Tim and Cassandra looked at her.

"Looks like someone's tired," Tim said smiling, "how about daddy and Auntie Cass put you down for a nap?"

Cassandra looked at him. "Auntie Cass?" she questioned.

Tim shrugged. "You're Steph's best friend and I don't have any siblings. Besides, you're...like a sister to me."

"And you're the little brother I never had." Cassandra smiled.

The two walked to Tim's room. Sara started pointing to a picture on the dresser. Tim and Cass looked at it and smiled. It was a photo of Tim and Stephanie on a date without their costumes.

"Yeah, that's mommy." Tim said softly.

Sensing he was lost in memories, Cass took Sara and put her in her crib. Sara snuggled into her blanket and closed her eyes. Cassandra put her hand on Tim's shoulder and led him out of the room and closed the door.

**Sorry that's a** **bit short, but there is most likely going to be more next Tim. Leave any thoughts or comments in a review or Private message.**

**1: See Teen Titans episode 'Apprentice parts 1 and 2.'**

**2: Most off my knowledge of Cadmus is that it was founded by Lex Luthor, so I am sorry if I am mistaken.**

**Bye.**


	11. Showdown at LuthorCorp

**I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, Batman, certain parts of this plot, or anything else you might recognize. I do own Sara Drake.**

Tokyo, June 17

9:15 P.M.

Robin and Batgirl deployed their grappling hooks to the LuthorCorp rooftop before swinging onto it. They looked around before spotting a skylight. Batgirl began walking towards it, intent on opening it, before Robin used his arm to block her. Batgirl sent him an inquiring glance and he gestured towards it with his free hand. She knew he wanted her to take a closer look, but why? Wait a minute; those are wires, electricity…an alarm. _Reckless_, she mentally chided herself.

Robin dug into his utility and pulled out some sort of rectanlish device and placed it on the skyline. After a few moments a beep was heard. He reached down pulled open the skyline. No alarm went off. He gestured toward it. She leaped inside the building with the Teen Wonder following moments afterward.

The duo observed the room before spotting a computer. They ran over to it and Robin immediately began attempting to hack the main frame. Within mere moments, he was in.

"How'd you do that so fast," Batgirl asked, "I mean, you were always good at this stuff, but Barbara was always better, and _she_ couldn't have gotten in that fast."

"Spend almost a year working with someone who has computers built into his body; you tend to learn a few things." Robin said with a smirk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a knife suddenly landed in the computer screen. Batgirl and Robin jumped back in shock.

"Come now," a cold, smooth voice suddenly said…a voice that was very familiar to Robin, "did you really think we wouldn't expect this?"

They both turned as a man wearing a black and orange mask and his one visible eye was a dark, cold brown.

"Slade." Robin snarled.

Batgirl cocked her head to the side. "His mask was in your room." She said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "Batgirl, meet Slade, the jerk who tried to kill me when I wouldn't join him."

"Come now, we both now that is not how it happened." Slade said calmly.

Robin scoffed. "I don't know what's worse: your methods, or your denial."

"I agree. Slade has a rather twisted way of justifying his means to an end."

All three turned to see a man wearing a green robe with black hair that spiked up on the sides like devil horns.

"Ra's al Ghoul." Batgirl breathed.

"So, you're involved in all this." Robin said.

"Of course," the leader of the League of Assassins said, "I was the one to suggest Project Dark Robin."

"What!" Robin and Batgirl could feel their anger and hatred for this man increase a thousand fold. Not only had he taken the lives of millions, but he was behind all of this.

"But I wouldn't worry about me. I'd be worrying about what he's done." Ra's said as he gestured towards Slade, who visibly tensed.

"Ra's.." he warned.

"Silence, the boy deservers to know." Ra's said firmly.

"Know what?" Robin questioned.

"Well, you see Timothy; your father met his end at Slade's hand." Ra's revealed.

For a moment Robin was frozen in shock, trying to comprehend what he had heard. Slade killed his father. Slade. Killed. His dad. All his anger and hate for the man that threatened his team's lives rose to the surface and increased ten thousand fold. Tim took out his staff as he glared at Slade.

"Tim, don't!" Batgirl shouted, but he ignored her.

Robin charged at Slade with a shout of pure rage. Batgirl attempted to follow him, but was blocked Ra's.

"Why don't you hand over the girl." He ordered as he eyed her backpack.

"You want her, then you will have to take her from me." She said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Very well, Cassandra."

He attempted to strike her in the neck, but Batgirl simply jumped into the air before his hand was even close to her.

Robin and Slade were at a stalemate with Robin fighting with his staff and Slade with a metal pole.

"You killed my father," Robin questioned ferociously, "Why?"

"Just business, it was nothing personal." Slade said simply.

"Nothing personal?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't personal actually. The directors said if I killed your father, then they would hand me over to you instead of executing you like your friend." He explained calmly.

"I can't even begin to describe how much that none of that will happen," Robin Snarled, "I will _never_ join up with you, especially not now. When will you get that into your thick skull?"

"You say that now, but eventually, you will see it my way." Slade said confidently.

Ra's attempted to punch Batgirl, but she dodged and kicked him in the chest. He flew back, but used a table leg to balance himself.

"If you surrender now, we just might spare your life." He offered.

"Never." She said firmly.

"Then die." He told her as he took out a sword from his robe.

Robin saw this from the corner of his eye and started to think while trying not to tip Slade off. He knew that Batgirl was a talented fighter, but he didn't know if she could defeat the leader of the League of Assassins, especially when he had a sword. Up above him, he saw a fire sprinkler system pipe. Hmm.

Robin jumped back and threw an electric Birdarang at the pipe. Upon impact, in destroyed a chunk of the pipe, causing the whole room to be sprayed with water. By the time the two villains regained their sight, the protégés of Batman were gone.

LuthorCorp hallway, top floor

9:22 P.M.

Robin and Batgirl were running down the hallway as fast as they could. They need to get in and out as fast as they could, hopefully they could find some Intel about Stephanie along the way. They knew all this without saying a word. That was just the way it worked between them, they did not need to talk to understand each other.

They rounded a corner only to come face to face with about six soldiers with guns. They jumped just as the soldiers fired their guns. Robin jumped over and knocked out by hitting him in the neck with his staff and disarmed another with his foot. Batgirl punched two and kicked the other two, knocking them out instantly.

The two of them then ran over to the elevator and pushed the button. Almost instantly, the door opened. They stepped inside and pushed a button, causing the doors to close.

"You know, this elevator has a lot of buttons for a building with only ten levels, including the basement." Robin said as the elevator began to move.

"And this kind of elevator isn't used for buildings with only ten floors." Batgirl said.

"Then that raises the question: where is this elevator taking us?" Robin asked.

There was silence in the elevator as it continued to move downward. Suddenly, the elevator began to slow. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They stepped out into complete darkness.

"Where are we?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, I think we're on an observation platform. There should be a switch over here." Robin said as he started to feel along the left wall and pressed the switch upon locating it.

The room was bathed in light. Robin and Batgirl looked down at the room in shock and awe. There was a giant drill like machine in the center of the room. Across from it, there was a table with metal cuffs that looks like a person was supposed to be strapped to it.

There were capsule like tubes on the walls.** (1)**

"I remember, on the news everyday since we've been here, there have been increasing reports of missing people." Batgirl said.

"So, Cadmus has been abducting people, and then experimenting on them." Robin hypothesized.

"That is correct, Timothy."

The bird and the Bat turned to the left to see Ra's walking toward them. Robin raised his staff as Batgirl got into a fighting stance, causing Ra's to stop. He seemed more amused than angry.

"Do not be alarmed. I have no intention of taking your daughter. I am simply here to talk." He assured, yet neither of the teens relaxed.

"And why exactly should we trust you?" Robin snarled.

Ra's smirked. "Because I have the information that you seek."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Information?"

"Yes, information. Information on Stephanie Brown, to be specific."

Robin and Batgirl exchanged stunned glances. Ra's al Ghoul never did anything without an alternative motive. Still…it was a risk they would have to take.

"Was she here?" Robin questioned.

"She was, but she was shipped somewhere else over a month ago." Ra's revealed.

"Do you know where?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately I do not." He said.

"Did they experiment on her?" Robin asked with barely suppressed anger.

"No. They wished to, but I…persuaded them not to." Ra's revealed.

"Why," Robin asked, "You never made a habit of sparing anyone pain."

"Yes, but not without meaning.** (2)** But this, experimenting on countless innocents… is vile and unnecessary." He said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you know how we can find out where they took her?" Batgirl inquired.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Ra's said, "At the original Cadmus base."

"At the original Cadmus base." Robin repeated.

Despite the fact that Ra's was seemingly giving them information that they been looking for over a week, Robin could not bring himself to trust the enemy of his mentor.

Ra's smiled. "You truly are more the detective's son than Jack Drake's."

"What?"

"The two of you have a strange…likeness," Ra's said, "You both come from upper class families, you both lost your families to crime, you both are detectives, you both are natural leaders, the two of you even look somewhat alike. And you do not trust me, as he would not."

"So why should we you?" Robin asked eager to change the subject.

"You shouldn't. Wise choice, Timothy. So, if can't trust me," Ra's said as he took something out of his robe, "then trust the data.

Ra's then threw the object to Robin who it caught mid throw. Robin opened his palm and looked at it.

"A flash drive?" Robin asked.

"That flash drive contains the location of every Cadmus base in existence, including the original." Ra's revealed.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Robin asked.

"Cadmus was simply a means to an end: a tool for me to use," Ra's said, "And I want to see if you are capable of defeating them, if you can succeed in your quest to find your beloved."

Robin stared at the flash drive for a moment, before placing it in his utility belt.

"How interesting."

The three looked to see Slade walking toward them from behind Ra's.

"So, you have betrayed us." Slade told Ra's rather than asked him.

"Yes, I have." Ra's said calmly.

"I see. Well, since I can't allow Robin and Batgirl to escape, and I can't allow you to betray us, there is only one thing left for me to do." Slade said as he slammed his fist against a giant button.

Immediately, alarms began to blaze there sirens and the room began to shake.

"Slade, What have you done?" Robin asked.

"In about thirty minutes, the entire Base will explode." Slade said.

**I know I'm evil right? Is Ra's telling the truth, or is this a part of an even larger scheme? Keep reading to find out. The next update might come faster depending on if I get reviews or not.**

**1: Think of the pods the Reach uses in Young Justice.**

**2: That one line there was taken from Batman: Under the Red hood the movie. Don't judge me!**


	12. The final lead

**I do not own Batman, Dc comics, Teen Titans, or certain parts of the plot of this story. I do own Sara Drake.**

**For those of you who read my other story 'A Batfamily tragedy', if you haven't already, please go vote on my profile for who you want join the search party for Robin. After next chapter, I am probably going start working on the next chapter of before mentioned story.**

**Back to what you came for!**

**Dun dun dun! **

**On with the story!**

LothorCorp/Cadmus base, bottom floor, June 17

9: 26 P.M.

"Are you insane," Robin shouted, "Why would you want to blow this place up while we're all inside it?!

"Because I cannot allow you to reach your goal," Slade replied calmly, "And I especially cannot allow Cadmus to fall. Even if I must kill us all to prevent it."

"Did Trigon scramble your brain when he made you a walking skeleton or something, because you've gone from evil genius to crazy lunatic!" Robin shouted.** (1)**

"Perhaps," Slade shrugged, "But I would be worrying about my mental state right now."

Slade reached behind his back and took out a knife which he then proceeded to throw. The two heroes and villain ducked as it hit the elevator door. Almost instantly, Slade was behind Batgirl and snatched a screaming Sara out of her backpack before jumping off the platform. He landed on the drill machine and jumped onto a staircase that they hadn't noticed before.

Robin stood and growled.

"Ra's, can you…" he trailed off. Ra's was gone.

"Typical," Robin muttered as he pulled out a grappling hook, "Cass, call Oracle and have her tell the League that this place is gonna blow sky high. Get your self out of here while your self at it, I don't want you dying on account of Slade."

"What about you?"

"I'm going after Slade." He said in a dark tone that left no room for argument.

"No, I'm going with you." She insisted.

"No, you're not; I've never seen Slade this desperate. I don't know what he might do at this point.." Robin ordered as he shot off his Grappling hook.

He quickly swung to the staircase and ran upward.

Batgirl sighed, yanked the knife off the elevator, pushed the button, and put her hand to her cowl.

"Batgirl to Oracle, do you read?"

Gotham city clock tower

9:31 P.M.

"I read you Batgirl, what's going on?" Barbara asked her charge.** (2)**

"Contact the League and tell them the LuthorCorp building is going blow up in less than thirty minutes." Batgirl answered.

"What!?" Oracle Exclaimed.

"You're wasting Time!" Her successor scolded.

"Right, sorry. I'm all over it." She said as severed the link.

Watchtower

9:33 P.M.

Supermen was drowning on about some meaning less subject while, unknown to him, his fellow leaguers Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordon), Flash, and Black Canary were all either staring into space, texting Nightwing (Cough* Flash* Cough), or fantasizing about using a kryptonite ring on Superman (cough* Batman* cough) when a beeping sound interrupted the torture, I mean meeting. While the other leaguers looked for the source of the beeping, Batman put his hand to his cowl.

"What is it Oracle?" he asked stoically.

"Batgirl called and said in a little over twenty minutes, the LuthorCorp building in Tokyo is going to explode in a little over twenty minutes." His ally said.

"What! But if that happens it will take out eight blocks." The Dark Knight exclaimed.

"So get a move on!" she said as ended the call.

Batman turned to face the questioning glances of his Fellow Leaguers. "We have a problem."

LuthorCorp/Cadmus base

9:34 P.M.

Slade was running up the stairwell when he was hit by a small ball which burst upon impact and he found him self in a smokescreen. He felt the wailing Sara being removed from his arms the same instant he was kicked in the chest. He nearly fell down the stairs, but caught himself on the railing. He waved his hand through the smokescreen and saw Robin carrying Sara in on hand and wielding his staff in the other.

"So, you decided to pursue and retrieve the girl rather than escape? Very foolish Robin." Slade critiqued.

"Good thing I'm not like you then, I don't think only about my own survival." Robin countered.

"We shall see about that in a few years."

Suddenly, the building began to shake and pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"What's happening?" Robin asked bewildered.

"The building is starting to tear itself apart, its part of the self destruct process." Slade explained.

Tokyo

9:37

A loud knocking awoke the family. The Father walked sleepily to the door and opened it to reveal a police officer.

"Can I help you officer?" He asked.

"Wake your family and gather as many of your belongings as you can. There is going to be an eight block explosion." The officer ordered.

The man snapped wide awake. "Honey, kids, wake up! We're leaving!"

Similar incidents were happening all over town. Within minutes, the entire town was being evacuated.

Outside LuthorCorp

9:39

Batgirl stared up at the shaking building in front of her.

"Batgirl!"

Batgirl looked up in the sky behind her to see Superman, Wonder Women, and Green Lantern fly down with Batman and Flash being carried down in a sphere from Green Lantern's ring. Once they landed, Batman walked over to his protégé.

"Where's Robin?" he asked.

"Still inside the building, fighting Slade." She answered.

"Who is Slade?" Superman asked.

"One of Robin's villains from Jump City, they have some sort of history." She informed them.

Batman turned toward the other Leaguers. "Superman, Flash, head inside and try to find him."

Inside

9:40

Slade and Robin had resumed their pole-staff duel, only it was more difficult for Robin now that he only had one hand to work with. Suddenly, the ground beneath them collapsed. Robin managed to jump to safety, but Slade only prevented himself from falling by grabbing the ledge of the whole. Robin crouched down and extended his hand.

"Give me your hand." He requested.

"Why?" Slade inquired.

"So I can pull you up." Robin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was only then that Slade realized that Robin could never be the apprentice that he had searched for. Slade had threatened the lives of his friends, killed his father, and almost kidnapped his daughter, yet here Robin was trying to save him. All his work had been for nothing. There was nothing left to do except…

Slade let go of the ledge, causing him to fall.

"Slade!" Robin shouted as he watched his nemesis fall to his death.

LuthorCorp lobby

9:43

Flash was running around the first floor, occasionally avoiding falling pieces of the ceiling.

"Tim! Tim, where are you?!" He shouted.

Level 15

9:45

Superman was flying around, using his X-ray vision to look for Robin while punching through any debris.

"Damn it kid, where are you?" He muttered.

25th floor

9:47

Robin was running toward the elevator when a huge block of debris fell in front of it. His he stopped dead, that his last exit, their was way he could get to the next level, find the elevator, and rid it to the first level in time before this place exploded. He glanced down at his wailing daughter.

"Well Sara, looks like we're gonna be seeing your grandparents a lot sooner than we expected. Let's hope that Auntie Cass made it out at least." He told her.

All of a sudden, Robin found himself being carried bridal style.

"She did, and so will the two of you." Flash said.

"Wally!" Robin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hold on tight, Tim." He ordered.

Flash sped out of there and up all twenty five levels before running out the door with Superman.

"Do it now, Hal!" The man of Steel shouted.

The Green Lantern nodded before pointing his fist at the building and a green barrier wrapped around the building and its lower levels before it exploded. As it exploded against the barrier, it made light show of green and orange. Once the explosion had subsided, the barrier vanished and Green Lantern slumped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"You okay Hal?" Wonder Woman asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...hh...hu...you have no idea...hh…h-how difficult that was." He said before looking towards Robin, "You…okay kid?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

Suddenly, Robin and Batgirl round themselves being pulled into a hug by their mentor. As the Leaguers looked on in shock at the rare display of emotion by the Dark Knight, Robin realized how true his words were. He had endured a lot, including his father's death, but he would be alright.

Gotham City, the Batcave

June 18, 10:18 A.M.

"So, explain this to me again." Dick requested.

He, Bruce, Cassandra, and Alfred, who held a sleeping Sara, were in the Batcave discussing the events that had taken place in Japan.

"The Flash drive that Tim acquired has the location of every Cadmus base around the world." Bruce explained.

"And we're just supposed to trust _Ra's al Ghoul_?" Dick asked skeptically.

"We don't trust him, but what else do we have to go on," Bruce pointed out, "Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, he seems to genuinely want us to succeed. And his locations have so far checked out."

"Where is the original base?" Cassandra inquired

"In Metropolis, Clark confirmed it," Bruce said, "We all head their tonight. The three of us will raid the Base and get the information we need."

"And Miss Sara will stay behind this time. Master Timothy was most insistent about it." Alfred put in.

"Speaking of, where is Tim anyway?" Dick asked.

"Taking care of some personal business." Cassandra said vaguely.

Gotham City general hospital

10:21

Dana Winters-Drake lied awake in her hospital bed, the only sound in the room the beeping of her heart monitor.** (3)**

The pain in her body was much less than the pain her heart. Her husband was dead, her Stepson missing, what else could go wrong.

A knock was heard at the door. "You up for visitors?"

She glanced towards the door and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Tim, bouquet of roses in hand, shuffling his feet nervously.

"So…is this a bad time?" He asked nervously.

"No, it not bad timing at all." She choked out.

Tim walked slowly toward her and handed her the bouquet.

"I just heard a few days ago. I came back as soon as I could," he paused slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like any of this is your fault." Dana assured.

She watched as her stepson glanced away in..guilt? Anger?

"I should have been here." He muttered.

"There was nothing you could have done; you might have been killed if you were here. Besides, you're here now, that's all that matters." Dana soothed.

Tim sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand.

Wayne Manor

1:05 P.M.

Tim, Bruce, Dick, and Cassandra were in the dinning room being served by Alfred as they discussed Tim's day.

"So your stepmother's alright?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I told her I had to leave for a few days to sort through some stuff," Tim said, "We had a good visit, a chance to reconnect."

"Excellent news, Master Timothy." Alfred said as poured Bruce some Tea.

"Thank you Alfred," Tim said before turning to Bruce as he took on a more serious expression, "Bruce.. After we find Steph…I want to tell Dana everything."

The tension in the room increased ten fold in an instant.

Bruce sighed "Tim…I'll think about it, but please understand the risk you could be putting us all in."

"I do, but she isn't my dad, or a reporter out for the biggest scope." Tim insisted.

"Yes well, in the mean time, we have work to do." Bruce said as he stood up.

Metropolis

8:45 P.M.

Batman, Batgirl, and Robin stood atop a rooftop staring at the LuthorCorp building.

"Somehow, it doesn't really surprise me that the original Base is the LuthorCorp building in Metropolis." Robin commented.

"It does seem rather…fitting." Batgirl admitted.

"I'm surprised superman didn't tag along, I mean, this is his mortal enemy." Robin said.

"He wanted to, but Spoiler was a member of our team, so I told him to back off." Batman said.

"And by 'told him to back off', you mean threatened him with Kryptonite." Robin said with a grin.

"Something like that." Batman admitted as his lips twitched upwards in an almost-smile.

The trio of vigilantes shot of their grappling hooks and landed on the LuthorCorp rooftop. Batman put his hand to his cowl.

"Oracle, is the Security system disabled yet?" Batman asked.

"Not yet, this isn't as easy as last time you know," Oracle snapped, "Almost...done."

Batgirl walked over to the ceiling door and kicked it, causing it to open. The three walked down the stairwell and came into a long hallway.

"Oracle, did you disable the security cameras?" Batman ask-whispered.

"You have thirty seconds before they come back on." Oracle warned.

The Bat and his partners began sprinting down the hallway. They barley made it out of the range of the cameras before they came back on. Batgirl and Robin gave a large sigh.

"Almost there." Batman said as he looked at the door in front of them.

Robin walked up to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. Robin stepped back and gestured to the door. Batgirl and kicked it open, but once it opened, alarms started going off. They quickly ran inside and shut the door. As Robin went to the computer desk, Batgirl and Batman started moving the furniture in front of the door.

"I thought Oracle disabled the security system." Batgirl said.

"Luthor must have a separate system just for his office. Lex Luthor is a lot of things, stupid isn't one of them," Batman said, "How it going over there Robin?"

"I'm trying to find the files on Stephanie, but so far all I've found is files on Superman. Man, he's more obsessed with Clark than the Joker is with you. There they are!" Robin shouted victoriously.

A knocking was heard on the other side of the door.

"Open up! This is security, and I have five teams surrounding the area! The cops are on their way, so come out with you hands up!" A rough voice barked.

"Are you done yet?" Batman asked impatiently.

"I sent every file on Steph and Sara they had to Oracle; right now I'm just wrapping something up. And done!" Robin said as he got up from the chair.

"So how do we get out of this one?" Batgirl asked.

"Both of you grab on to me," Batman ordered, to which they immediately complied, "Batman justice League emergency code B468902."

The trio disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The Batcave

8:57 P.M.

Nightwing had just gotten in from watching over Gotham for the night when His adoptive father and fellow Protégés appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Whoa," he shouted as stepped back, "how'd you do that?"

"We were forced to use the Justice League teleporters." Batman explained calmly, as if a person appearing out of blue light was a regular occurrence…which it probably was for him

"So did you get the 411 on Spoiler's location?" Nightwing asked.

"I sent them over to Oracle," Robin explained, "Let's hope she got them, or else this will have all been for nothing."

Robin walked over to the Computer. "Hey Barbara, did you get the files I sent you?"

"Yeah, I got them kid."

The four Bats exchanged relieved smiles, yes, even Batman

"Oracle, how long will it take you to sort through them?" Batman asked

"An hour, maybe an hour an a half." She replied.

"By that time, my little surprise should be unveiled?" Robin said.

"What surprise?" Nightwing asked.

Robin smirked as he began to tell them.

LothorCorp, Metropolis

9:30 P.M.

Lex Luthor walked into his office, eying the turned over furniture with distain.

"Heroes." He muttered spitefully

Lex sat down in his chair and tried to see what they had done. He had to type in his Cadmus password. He typed in 'Superman.' Almost immediately, all his files for Cadmus disappeared.

"What!" Luthor shouted.

China, Cadmus base

As the Scientist were making their entries into the mainframe, all their Data suddenly vanished.

Spain, Cadmus base

As the scientists were discussing their next project, all the power suddenly went off.

All around the world, Every Cadmus base in existence was losing its data.

Wayne Manor

9:45

Tim, Bruce, Dick, and Cassandra sat in the living room in Stunned silence, with Alfred behind, frozen in shock and disbelief.

"So," Dick began, "you created a computer program that will delete all of Cadmus's data as soon as Lex Luthor logs into the Cadmus Mainframe?"

"That about sums it up," Tim said, "poetic justice isn't it? The Cadmus Founder is the one who will determine its destruction."

"Tim, do you know what you just did?" Dick asked.

"You defeated Cadmus." Bruce said softly.

Gotham City clock tower

10:00 P.M.

Barbara had just finished sorting all the Data Tim had sent her and was now looking for Stephanie's current location.

"There," She said, "so she's in a Cadmus safe house in Tibet."

Ra's Al Ghoul's castle

10:25 P.M.

Ra's was observing the video feed his Spies had sent him as well as full details of what the Boy Wonder had done. A knock sounded at his door.

"Enter." Ra's said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

His daughter, Talia, entered the room with a child of perhaps nine or ten with dark black hair and clear blue eyes.

"So, young Timothy succeeded?" Talia asked.

"Not yet, but soon. He has done much more that though." Ra's said.

"What do you mean, Grandfather? What could my father's apprentice possibly do?" the boy asked.

"You see, Damien, Timothy created a computer program that deleted every bit of data from the Cadmus mainframe once Lex Luthor logged in. Without their data, Cadmus is nothing. Essentially, Timothy has defeated Cadmus." Ra's told the boy.

Damien looked at the picture of Robin with curiosity, slight awe, and even a bit of grudging respect. Ra's, on the other hand, stared at the picture with a fierce intensity, almost a hunger.

"We will meet again very soon, _Detective."_ **(3)**

**Author's note:**

**1: See Teen Titans episode 'The End Part 2.' **

**2: As far as I am aware, before Cassandra was adopted by Bruce, she Barbara Gordon's ward, so please correct me if I am wrong.**

**3: Ra's Al Ghoul Called Bruce Detective. However, During the Red Robin series, he came to call Tim this as well, so I've heard.**

**Leave any thoughts, comments, or anything you want to tell me in a review or Private message. Later!**


	13. Finding Stephanie

**Well, here is the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been kinda hectic. Enjoy!**

**Also, i do not own Teen Titans, Batman, DC Comics, half the plot for this chapter, or anything else you might recognize. I do own Sara Drake**

Wayne Industries Plane, mid flight to Tibet, June 19

11:26 A.M.

Cassandra Cain held Sara as she slept. Cass smiled at the peacefully expression on the infants face. Once she turned her head to look at her companion, her smile dropped almost instantly. She frowned at the serious expression on his face, wondering what he was thinking about so hard.

_Gotham City clock tower, June 8_

_8:42 P.M._

_Dick and Tim sat across the table from each other awkwardly in an uncomfortable silence. Cass and Barbara had gone up down to the lower levels to do some more research, taking Sara with them, in an obvious attempt to get the two males to talk. It was ironic that, in a span of one year two people could go from being practically brothers to almost complete strangers._

"_Tim," Dick began, "I'm glad that you seem to be letting people in again, but I'm still worried about you."_

"_Why would you be worried about me?" Tim asked puzzled._

"_Because you're becoming just like Batman." Dick explained cautiously._

"_I'm nothing like him!" Tim shouted as slammed his hands on the table._

"_No? You act cold and ruthless to criminals, you don't let anyone in, and you've let Stephanie's 'death' define your life," Dick listed, "Sound familiar Tim?"_

_Tim slumped back into his chair. When you put it like that, he did sound just like Batman. He had let Steph's 'death' define his entire life just as Bruce had let his parent's deaths define his life._

"_Tim, Stephanie wouldn't want this for you." Dick said._

_That caused Tim to snap. He stood up and once again slammed his hands on the table._

"_Shut up Dick! You don't know anything about her, so don't pretend to know what she would have wanted! You've never even met her!" Tim shouted._

_Tim then walked away from the table and towards the Elevator._

"_Tim, I didn't mean it like that," Dick called, "Tim. Tim."_

Wayne industries Plane

11:49 A.M.

As Tim though back on it, he could see Dick's point. He loved Bruce like a father, but he didn't want to be like him: Cold, distant, and cut off from most of what made you human. Dick may have never met Stephanie, but he was right when he said that she wouldn't have wanted this for him. Heck, he didn't want this for him, but somewhere along the way, he had lost himself.

"Hey."

Tim was startled out of his thoughts by his companion's voice. Tim turned to see the slightly older teenlooking at him with a concerned look.

"Tim, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cass." He said with a reassuring smile.

He had lost himself, but he wouldn't become like Bruce. Bruce had had no one. But Tim had His Stepmother, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Cass, Sara, and, hopefully, Steph.

Tibet

6:17 P.M.

Batgirl and Robin stood on a hilltop looking down at the Cadmus safe house that supposedly held their loved one within it. Robin narrowed his eyes. Everything that had happened since Cass introduced him to his daughter had all led up to this. But what if..no. he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He had lost her once, he wouldn't lose her again. He glanced over at his partner.

"

"Are you sure we should have brought her? I mean, she was almost kidnapped the other night." Robin said, eying the black scarf like holder which held his daughter.

"She will keep you focused, make you use caution. Her being here will benefit us all." Batgirl said firmly.

Robin sighed, and then decided to move on to more immediate concerns. The safe house hade a top entrance, but it was guarded by a rather Bane-like guard. Robin nodded to Batgirl before taking out his grappling hook. They shot off their grappling hooks which hooked themselves to the roof. They duo swung down to the entrance and Robin then proceeded to knock out the guard with his staff.

They then walked down the roof entrance into the safe house. They walked down the stairs and into a corridor, where they came face to face with two guards. Batgirl raised her hands as Robin lowered his staff. The guards walked over to them and stood on either side of them. Robin stealthily threw a concealed Birdarang to the ground. Startled by the noise, the guards looked down. Taking advantage of their distraction, Robin used his staff to knock one out while Batgirl knocked the other off his feet and then punched him.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Robin hissed.

Now, they would have been able to continue their mission if, at that moment, Sara had not released a cry of delight. The cry seemed to echo through out the entire building, which it probably did. Within moments, Robin and Batgirl stood back to back, him with his staff raised and her in a fighting stance, both surrounded by dozens of guards.

"I told you we should have left her with Batman." Robin said gruffly.

Gotham City

6:28 P.M.

Batman was fighting a gang of armed thugs. While he was dealing with one, another was aiming his gun at his back. Before he could fire, he was punched by Nightwing. The original Dynamic Duo made short work of the criminals. As they heard the Police sirens approach, they shot off their grappling hooks. They landed on a nearby banks rooftop.

"Man, it's like the criminals have been thriving all year." Nightwing said.

"Ever since Robin left." Batman noted.

"Well, hopefully when he comes back the criminals will go back to being cowards," Nightwing said, "I haven't been able to check in on Blud Haven all week! The chief thinks I'm out sick."

"In the meantime, we have a city to protect." Batman said as he shot off his grappling hook.

Nightwing sighed then followed suit.

Young Justice Headquarters

6:45 P.M.

"What?!" echoed throughout the building.

Superman lowered his hands from his ears, while Flash held his painfully and Wonder Woman grimaced.

"Could you perhaps say that any louder?" Superman asked sarcastically.

"I don't think they heard you in Cuba." Flash joked.

"You just told us that our best friend, who has been abroad for a year, is coming back to Gotham." Superboy replied.

"How did you expect us to react?" Wonder Girl questioned.

"You know, they've got a point." Superman admitted.

"Kid Flash, you're awfully quiet." Wonder Woman noted.

The other heroes turned to stare at the normally talkative speedster as he stared at the floor solemnly.

"I never told guys this, but last month I kind of saw him." He revealed.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Wonder Girl hissed.

"Because I almost didn't recognize him." He said quietly.

"What do you mean Bart?" Flash asked.

"I mean that he was a completely different person," Kid Flash said softly, "He was basically a young Batman with an even darker view on life."

"Now that's a scary thought." Flash shuttered.

"What happened to make him like that?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know." Kid Flash said.

"I do." A female voice spoke up.

The heroes turned to see Black Canary walk into the room carrying some sort of file.

"Care to explain Dinah?" Superman asked.

"Kids, do you remember the vigilante called 'Spoiler.'" Black Canary asked.

"Just that she was Tim's girlfriend before she left." Cassie said.

"What does some Purple clad vigilantehave to do with this?" Conner asked.

"Everything, absolutely everything," Black Canary, "Do you kids remember that huge Gang war that took place in Gotham one year ago?"

They all nodded, still not seeing what this had to do with the Teen Wonder.

"Well, during the Gang War, Spoiler allegedly died." Black Canary said.

Wonder Woman put her hand to her mouth, Superman's jaw dropped, The Flash's looked at her in shock, and Wonder Girl threw her arms around a pale Superboy.

"So, he left because…" Flash trailed off.

"Yes, he left because she died, according to Oracle anyway," Black Canary said, "Robin blamed Batman and his father for her _death_."

"Why would he blame them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You really don't keep up with what goes on with Batman's partners, do you?" Flash asked.

"Prior to the Gang War, Tim's father discovered his identity. He threatened to expose Bruce's secret, so Tim promised to retire, so long as Batman's identity remained secret. A couple months passed and Spoiler took his place as Robin. Batman fired her, which made her desperate to prove herself. She unwillingly caused the gang war, which resulted in her death."

If he blamed them all year, it raises the question: Why is he coming back now?" Flash asked.

"I believe this will explain?" the blond heroine said as she handed him the file.

Flash glanced at the file. "Project Dark Robin?"

"As I said, the file will explain." Black Canary said.

Flash curiously opened the file and began to read it. The others watched as he his jaw dropped and his mouth moved up and down, but no sound came out.

"No way." He breathed.

"Flash, what is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Spoiler isn't dead." He said.

"How is that possible?" Superman asked.

"According to this file, she never died, just lapsed into a near death state so close to death even Bats thought she was gone. Cadmus secretly replaced her with fake corpse. They then nursed her back to health for six months before taking a sample of her DNA. Cadmus then went to Jump City and acquired Tim's DNA. After sixteen weeks, there combined DNA samples produced a baby girl." Flash explained as he closed the file.

"Batman said he wanted to handle the original Base, now I know why." Superman muttered.

"So they're looking for Spoiler?" Wonder Girl asked.

"If what Oracle told me is true, they just might have found her." Black Canary told her.

Tibet

7:08 P.M.

Robin used his staff to knock out the last two guards in front of the door as his daughter unleashed another joyful cry. He turned to Batgirl.

"Should I be concerned about the obvious delight my daughter takes in all of this violence?" He asked.

"Blame Cluemaster." She said simply.

Robin shook his head in exasperation before walking up to the door with Batgirl trailing behind him.

"This was the one door they didn't want us anywhere near." Robin said.

They looked at each other and nodded once. Batgirl backed up as Robin took out a blue silver disk from his utility belt. He walked up to the door and placed it on the door. A circular metal slid out of it, attaching itself to the door. As it began to blink red, Robin turned and ran away from the door. With in a few moments, the disk exploded and the door fell forward.

As Robin and Batgirl entered the room, they looked around. The room was completely empty save for a giant tube that was frosted from the inside so you could see inside with a control panel nearby. Batgirl walked in front of the control panel, stared at it for a moment, and then pressed a button. The tube opened and a girl started to fallout. Robin quickly caught her and stared at her.

She was dressed in a white jump suit that was slightly baggy on her. She appeared to be seventeen or eighteen, with long, flowing blond hair that was naturally curly. She was unconscious and appeared slightly thin. She was still the beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ye gu, Mama, Dada." Sara said then clapped while laughing.


	14. What happens next?

Dear readers,

I have set up a poll on my profile. The poll is regarding what happens first in the story. Yes, that's right, the story is not done just 'cause Steph has been found. The story will continue for awhile. So please go vote on my poll.

Later!


	15. Red x

**Hello Again! Sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated my stories, life has just been pretty hectic. As I said in my author's note, I am going to continue with this story, so please go to my profile and vote on what you want to happen first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman, DC comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Gotham City, June 27

12:09 A.M.

Gotham was unusually quiet, especially considering it was night. But, as we all know, Gotham City never stays quiet for long.

"Help! Somebody, Help!"

The Batmobile turned around a corner and stopped in front of an alley. The dynamic duo hopped out and cautiously entered the alley and found a middle aged man strapped to one side of the my alley by a big red x. While Batman narrowed his eyes at the sight, Robin froze, not in shock, but in dread.

"Help, he took my wallet and trapped me here!" the man pleaded.

"Who?" Batman inquired.

"Let me guess: A guy dressed in all black with a mask that looks like a skull with red xs on his chest, forehead and hands." Robin hesitantly supplied.

"Yes, exactly!" The man said.

Batman glanced at Robin but said nothing, simply started to assist the man.

The Batcave

1:25 A.M.

"How did you know who attacked that man?" Batman questioned as he, Robin, and Alfred stood alone in the Batcave.

Robin sighed. "His name is Red x, and he's a criminal from Jump City. I sort of…gave him the Red x persona."

"How and why?" Batman demanded.

"The night Cassandra and I got back from Tokyo, I told you guys my history with Slade, but I didn't tell you everything," Robin admitted, " During the early days of the Titans, I took on the Red X persona in order to get close to Slade. I stole some highly guarded computer chips to gain his favor, but he figured it out. I didn't tell you because I was ashamed. It's just thing on the long list things I regret about the year I was in Jump."

"And this new Red x?" Batman asked.

"A couple months after I locked the suit away, someone broke into Titan's tower and stole the suit. We were never able to figure out his identity." Robin confessed.

"Perhaps we should all get some sleep and continue this in the morning." Alfred suggested with a meaningful glance at Batman.

"Alfred is right. Go to bed Tim." Batman ordered as he began walking towards the batcomputer.

Robin sighed as he took off his mask and changed out of his costume and into some regular clothes.

"Tim?" Bruce called from the chair in front of the computer.

Tim turned towards him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were trying to stop a madman from destroying Jump City. Sometimes you have to cross lines we'd rather not in order to serve the greater good." Batman assured him.

"That doesn't make it any easier to deal with or make me feel less guilty." Tim countered as he stormed up the stairs to the manor.

Gotham City clock tower, June 28

11:05 A.M.

"So let me get this straight," the voice of Dick Grayson said, "This Red x guy is an enemy of Tim's from Jump City that stole Tim's suit from when he went under deep cover to get closer to Slade and ,for some reason, he's decided to come to Gotham?"

"That about sum's it up." Barbara assured her boyfriend.

"So why doesn't Tim call the Titans and see what Red x has been up to?" Dick inquired.

"He would, if they would get over themselves." Barbara muttered.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked clueless.

"Well, after Tim and Cass found Stephanie, Tim went back to get his stuff. He tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't speak to him. A few days later, he called them but they ended the call before he could say a word and blocked his number." She explained.

"So in other words, they're acting like a girlfriend he just dumped?" Dick asked.

"Pretty much." Barbara confirmed.

Gotham City general hospital

11:11 A.M.

Tim entered Stephanie's hospital room and stared at her. She was hooked up to an IV with a few encephalogram (1) wires stuck to her forehead. She appeared as though she was sleeping, her white hospital gown making her look like a sleeping angel, in his opinion. She had been unconscious ever since he and Batgirl had brought her back to Gotham. The effects of Cadmus cryogenically freezing people was still being studied, Tim hoped she would wake up soon.

"Hello Tim."

Tim glanced to the left and saw a woman in her mid-forties with light brown hair in a doctor's uniform. Tim smiled at her.

"Hey, Miss Brown." He greeted Stephanie's mother. (2)

"So, did you just come from visiting your Stepmother? How is she?" She inquired.

"Well, yes to your first question. She should be able to come home soon. Her leg is healing alright, there doesn't appear to be any lingering trauma from her head injury, but…" Tim trailed off.

"But what?" Miss Brown asked gently.

"The bullet in her shoulder damaged a few nerves," Tim revealed, "it's gonna be a while before she has full use of her left arm, it maybe years before she regains full use."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So when do I get to meet my Granddaughter?" She asked eager to change the subject.

Tim smiled sheepishly. The cover story for Sara was that Steph and Tim had grown tired of life in Gotham and run away together after faking Stephanie's death. A few months later, they discover Stephanie was pregnant. She had given birth a couple months earlier, but a few days after wards, had been in a car accident, resulting in a coma. After months of raising his daughter alone and worrying about his lover, Tim had caved and called Bruce after hearing about his father's death, or so everyone would think.

"Hopefully soon, if Alfred ever decides to drops the 'mother hen' attitude." He said.

Tim walked over to a chair next to the bed and sat in it. He took Stephanie's hand and with his free hand moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"You really care about her, huh?" Miss Brown said.

"More than anything else in the world," He answered honestly, "So how is she?"

"Their hasn't been any change in her condition," she said, "We still don't know when she'll wake up, or how long she might be out."

"Well, I hope she wakes up soon." Tim said.

"So do I." Ms. Brown said softly.

Gotham City, June 29

12:17 A.M.

Robin and Batman felt a severe sense of déjà vu as they found another man strapped to the side of a building by a large, red x.

"He went that way!" the man shouted as he pointed toward the roof the building across from the other one where the flowing of a black cape could be seen.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he shot off his grappling hook, which attached itself to the top of a fire escape. Robin then used the side of the building as a launch pad in order to swing up to the rooftop.

"Robin!" Batman called.

"This is my fight!" Robin insisted as he began to pursue the thief.

Robin and the thief jumped over a few buildings before Robin threw a few Birdarangs at the thief, who turned around a fired a red x from his palm. The Birdarangs and x exploded upon impact with each other. Robin glared at the thief.

"What are you doing here, Red x?" He snarled.

"Just trying to get your attention." Red x said simply with his mechanically disguised voice.

"Why?" Robin inquired.

"Because you sentenced me to death." Red x said a hint a rage creeping into his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that everything you love, I am going to take away from you." Red x promised.

"Over my dead body." Robin growled as he took out his staff.

"Let's dance." Red x said as he launched a giant at Robin.

**Author's notes**

**1: I think that's what they're called.**

**2: I believe Stephanie's mom is a doctor, please correct me if I am wrong.**

**Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM. Hope you liked the chapter, later!**


	16. The secret of Red x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Teen Titans, DC comics, parts of this plot, or anything else you might recognize.**

**Regarding my poll on this story, I would just like to thank all those who have voted so far. I am going to end the poll somewhere between four days to a week, so if any last minute voters wanna give their impute, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**A warning to all readers, there is a slightly graphic character death in this chapter, so read with caution.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Gotham City, June 29

12:19 A.M.

Robin dodged the x and made a bee line for his adversary. Robin attempted to strike him with his staff, but Red x jumped out of the way.

"What is all this about?" Robin demanded as he tried to punch the thief.

"It's about you," Red x said as he caught Robin's fist, "it's always been about you, Timmy boy."

Robin paled as felt his heart stop.

"Yeah, that's right, I know." Red x confirmed as he threw Robin over the side of the building.

Robin quickly removed a grappling hook from his utility belt and shot it off. It wrapped itself around the leg of a nearby billboard and used it to swing back to the roof and deliver a flying kick to Red x's chest, causing the villain to fall on his back.

"How do you know my name?" Robin demanded angrily as he landed on his feet.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Red x taunted as he slowly stood up.

Red x lifted his left hand and shot an x out it. Robin prepared to dodge, but was no need as the x sailed right past him.

"Well, your aim was way off." Robin critiqued.

"My aim was just fine." Red x said confidently.

With a feeling of dread, Robin turned around to see the x land on the leg of a billboard on a building across the street. The moment it made contact, the x exploded. The lack of support on one side caused the other leg to break and billboard to fall towards the elderly man and woman on the side walk.

"No!" Robin shouted as he was forced to watch helplessly as the billboard fell.

Luckily, a black shadow quickly moved in, grabbed the couple, and moved out of the way of the billboard before it landed. Batgirl placed the couple on the side walk and stood up.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief then turned around. Red x was gone.

The Batcave

12:47 A.M.

Batman was pacing back and forth as Robin and Batgirl stood next to Alfred.

"He knows who you are?" Batman asked angrily.

"I'm not sure how, but yes," Robin said, "He also seems to be under the impression that I sentenced him to death."

"Why would he think that?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin admitted, "but he seems intent on taking away everyone I care about."

"Like your stepmother and Stephanie." Batman hypothesized.

"Which means we need to have someone patrolling the hospital at all times until we apprehend him." Robin said.

"Agreed." Batman said.

"I'll do it." Batgirl volunteered.

"Good. In the mean time, you need to get in contact with the Titans, see what Red x's recent activities have been." Batman ordered Robin.

"Yeah, that's kind of difficult seeing as they aren't taking my calls." Robin said.

"They can ignore your calls; they can't ignore you if you show up at Titan's Tower." Batman said.

"But even in the Batwing it'll take at least an hour and a half to get to Titan's tower, plus the Time it'll take to get the Titan's to even listen to me," Robin argued, "plus you might need the Batwing in case one of the rogues decides to pull something."

"Not what I had in mind." Batman said as he walked towards another part of the cave.

Batman walked towards a large object that was covered by a sheet. He slowly grabbed the sheet and unveiled a very familiar red car.

"The Red Bird," Robin asked skeptically, "what does my old car have to do with this?"

"We've made a few improvements. Alfred." Batman said.

Alfred went over to the computer and pressed a button. The tires on the Red Bird shifted downward and the car began to hover.

"Our improvements not only made the Red Bird able to fly, but it should be able to get you to Titan's tower in under an hour." Batman explained.

"Then it's time for me to reunite with some old friends." Robin said as he started to walk over to it, but stopped as he swayed on his feet, but Batgirl helped him remain standing.

"Master Timothy, are you quiet all right?" Alfred asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin assured.

"No, you're not," Batman disagreed, "ever since we found out Red x was in Gotham, you've been running you're self ragged. You're on patrol almost constantly during the night, and when you're not you're on you're laptop, searching for any evidence concerning Red x."

"And during the day, you're at the hospital with either your stepmother or Stephanie as much as possible." Batgirl revealed.

"I know what it's like to get obsessive over your enemies," Batman said, "but you won't be doing anyone any good by running your self into the ground. Go get some sleep."

"But.." Robin began

"Go. Get. Some. Sleep." Batman growled.

Robin sighed, and made his way up the stairs.

Wayne Manor

8:35 A.M.

Tim sat at the large table, picking at his breakfast. Next to him at the tables head, Bruce sat reading the news paper. Bruce lowered his paper and looked at Tim sternly.

"You need to eat before you go." He said sternly.

"How am I supposed to eat," he asked angrily, "Red x is on the loose, he's targeting Stephanie and Dana, and no one will let me find any answers!"

"We want answers just as much as you do," Bruce said softly, almost fatherly, "But you working you're self to death isn't going to help. Ask yourself this: Would Stephanie or Dana want you to do this for yourself?"

"No," Tim admitted reluctantly, "but Cass is only able to do so much."

"Which is why after you went to bed, we called in backup." Bruce said.

Gotham General Hospital

9:47 A.M.

Nightwing stood outside the window of Dana Drake's room, watching as she slept. He wonders when he was demoted to guard duty, and then shakes that thought from his mind. He is looking out for Tim's family; he'll stand guard as long as it takes.

In another part of the hospital, Miss Brown was checking her daughter's vitals. She turned toward the window.

"You can come on in; no else will be here for a while." She said warmly.

Batgirl slowly walked out from behind the curtains.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked curiously.

"I saw a shadow move. Knowing my daughters history with Batman, I assumed he or one of his other partners was there," she said, "so what are you doing outside the window?"

Batgirl hesitated, before deciding that she deserved to know.

"We believe that a criminal could be targeting Stephanie." She revealed.

"What? Why haven't you informed the police?!" Miss Brown asked shrilly.

"Not that kind of criminal." Batgirl informed her gravely.

Miss Brown paled as she realized the seriousness of the situation.

There was a tense silence between the two which was broken by a soft groan. The two women turned to see Stephanie groaning slightly before slowly opening her blue eyes. Her mother immediately rushed over to her.

"Steph, oh Steph! My baby girl, you're awake!" Miss Brown emotionally exclaimed.

"Mom, what's going on," Stephanie asked drowsily, "Cass, is that you?"

"Hey Steph." Batgirl quietly greeted.

"Batgirl, you should probably go before I get the doctor." Miss Brown informed.

"You're right. I'll see you later Steph." Batgirl said as she began walking towards the window, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Cass," Stephanie called, "Where is Tim."

"He'll come see you as soon as he can." Batgirl assured her as jumped out the window.

Titan's tower

10:04

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were all watching some sci-fi movie when the TV screen changed to a digital map with a moving red dot heading towards a T.

"Dude, what is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's approaching Titan's Tower." Cyborg said.

"Then let us blow it out of the Sky!" Starfire declared fiercely.

"We don't know if it's an enemy yet. We should wait before attacking." Raven protested.

"She's right. We wait to see if it's an enemy before we attack." Cyborg declared as he headed towards the stairs.

The four titans made their way up stair to the room. Mere moments after they arrived, they could the vehicle emerge from the sky.

"Is that a flying car?" Beast Boy asked stunned.

"The real question is: is it an enemy?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Raven said angrily with narrowed eyes.

The red car landed, its wheels moving back into place, and the car shut off. The car door opened and the Titans stood face to face with their former leader.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Look," Robin began, "When I left, I didn't expect you to be happy with my decision. I did expect you to be mature about it. Instead, you all act like a bunch of spoiled kids and refuse to even talk to me, which is kind of important when a situation requires your attention!"

The Titans exchanged sheepish looks before turning towards Robin.

"Robin, what is the situation?" Raven asked.

"Red x showed up in Gotham a few days ago," Robin informed them, "he seems to have a personal vendetta against me. He claims that I've sentenced him to death and has promised to take away everything I care about."

"So why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kind of hard when you don't accept my calls!" Robin shouted.

The Titans guiltily shuffled their feet.

"So, have there been any changes in Red x's activities?" Robin asked.

"Not really. In fact, he hasn't pulled anything for a couple weeks now." Cyborg said.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the mini explosion that blew up one of his tires and sent the Red Bird into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

A black aura surrounded the car and gently lowered it to the roof. The five heroes looked up to see Red x drop down on the roof.

"Well, well, well, looks like the gang all here." Red x taunted.

"How'd you know that I'd come here and how did you blow up that tire?" Robin demanded.

"I planted a tracer and an x on your car when I snuck into the Batcave." Red x revealed.

"Wait, you were in the Batcave? How on earth did you get in the Batcave?" Robin demanded.

"You'll have to beat it out of me." Red x said.

Robin narrowed his eyes." Titans, would mind assisting me in knocking some answers out of this criminal?"

"Absolutely." Cyborg said with the other Titans nodded.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and made a bee line for Red x, but Red x jumped into the air and shot an x which trapped him. Beast Boy tried to escape by changing into an elephant and mouse, but the x changed sizes with him.

"Aw man, not again!" he complained.

"Azarath metri.." Raven began but was cut off when an x landed on her mouth.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't hear you." Red x mocked.

Red x was then forced to dodge a punch from Cyborg. He then jumped to avoid one of Starfire's starbolts. However, that was what Robin had been waiting for. The Titans watched as, as if in slow motion, Robin scored a direct hit in the head with his staff. The hit caused the skull like mask to go flying and Red x to roll away a few feet from Robin.

"Get up," Robin ordered, "gets up so we can finally see the face behind the mask."

Red x gave a soft chuckle before standing and facing the heroes. He looked to be about Robin's age, maybe seventeen. He had unruly black hair with angry green eyes. Robin dropped his staff in shock.

He knew him, or at least knew of him. He only seen him in photographs in Wayne Manor, but he recognized him instantly. But it was impossible. He was dead.

"What's the matter, Timmy boy? Cat got your tongue?" the face of Jason Todd smirked.

"How is it possible? You're dead…and you haven't aged at all." Robin asked in shock.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jason mocked.

"Why are you doing this?" he growled.

"Because you have everything I didn't when I was Robin," Jason said as walked over and picked his helmet, "His trust, amazing detective skills, a Batgirl, a hot girl friend. At least I can still take away that last one."

Jason pressed a button on his belt and a small, one person plane with an x on it landed in front of him. Jason jumped in and flew off.

Gotham General hospital

12:07 P.M.

Stephanie sat in her bed, feeling slightly grumpy. The doctors had been here ever since she woke up, and they just asking the same questions over and over again.

'_Do I have a headache,' _she thought angrily, _'yes I have_ _a headache and it's because of you!'_

Apparently her mother picked up on her mood, because she stepped forward.

"Okay, I think I can handle my daughter from here. You can leave now." She said as she ushered all the doctors out of the room.

Stephanie sighed in relief. "Thanks mom."

"So how are you really?" she asked.

"Confused," she admitted, "the last thing I remember I was dying at Doctor Leslie's clinic."

"That was over a year ago." Miss Brown said softly.

"What." Stephanie gasped.

"I know this is a lot to take in, try and relax for a while. Tim can tell you what happened." Miss Brown said.

There was a short silence.

"Has Tim been here?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Every day since you got here." Her mother assured her.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's probably visiting his Stepmother, she was attacked recently. He'll probably be here soon." She assured.

Meanwhile, on a building over looking the hospital

Red x held a missile launcher gun and aimed at Stephanie.

"Nothing against ya' kid," he said, "Just your boyfriend."

As he was about to pull the trigger, someone kicked him in the chest causing him to fall back on the roof and the gun to land a few feet away. He looked up and saw Batgirl standing in front of him.

"So you're the new girl." Red x said as he stood up.

"Give up, Jason."

Red x looked to his right to see Nightwing standing there.

"Sorry, I can't do that Dicky." Red x said.

"Well then, looks like we're gonna have to bring you in." he told his successor as he took out his Eskrima sticks.

"You and what army?" Red x scoffed.

"Who needs an army when you have allies like these?"

Red x turns to see Robin and the Titans standing behind him.

"This is getting interesting." Red x said.

Red x fired two xs at Nightwing, who easily jumped out of the way. Nightwing then attempted to retaliate with his Eskrima sticks, but Red x dodged them. Red x was then forced to perform some impressive back flips in order to avoid a barrage of starbolts, which left an opening for Batgirl to punch him in the stomach.

"I've gotta hand it to you," he said as clutched his stomach, "you've got one heck of a punch, I felt that through the suit."

"This fight has confirmed one thing for me," Nightwing said as the other heroes glanced towards him, "there is no denying it: This really is Jason Todd."

"Glad to see you remember me, big brother." Red x said.

"Red x, stop this madness. We can help you, come back to the Manor; we can all be a family." Robin pleaded.

"Sorry Robin, but I'm done with Batman." Red x said as he fired two xs.

The heroes jumped to avoid them. Cyborg raised his left hand and it transformed into cannon and fired. The blue-white beam hit Red x right in the chest, causing the suit to explode and Red x to crumple to the ground.

"No!" Nightwing shouted.

Red x fell to the floor, and the Bat family members rushed over. Nightwing cradled him in his arms and took of his helmet.

"Come on, stay with us, Jase." Nightwing said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Don't bother; I only had one week left to live anyway." Jason revealed.

"What?" Batgirl gasped.

"You wondered how it is that I'm alive, well the truth is I'm not Jason Todd, I'm his clone," the criminal revealed, "I was created by Cadmus by samples of his DNA and the cloning process gave me all his memories. But I'm an Imperfect clone, so if I don't receive an injection from the scientist who created me, my cells will start to break down."

"But since Cadmus is basically dead, you can't get the injection," Robin realized, "that's what you meant when you said I sentenced you to death."

"Yes, and I may be dying, but at least I can still have my revenge." Jason said as he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded.

"Batman always said to have a back up plan. So I decide that, in case my missile launcher plan failed, to have a failsafe," Jason revealed, "Earlier this week, I had a vase of flowers delivered to your girlfriends room. Inside the pot, in front of the window, there is a small bomb hidden. While I was on my way here, I activated the trigger. It takes thirty minutes to charge and when it goes off, it has enough fire power to take out the entire floor you girlfriend and stepmother are on. I'd say you have a little over twenty seconds before it goes off."

"No," Robin said as he ran towards the edge of the roof, "no!"

Robin shot off his grappling hook as he jumped off the roof. Robin crashed through the window and knocked the flower and vase onto the floor, shattering it.

"Robin… what.." Stephanie stuttered shocked.

For the first time ever, Robin ignored her and began frantically searching the remains of the vase until he found the explosive, a small black ball. Robin rushed over to the broken window and tossing it upwards as hard as can.

"Raven!" Robin shouted

Understanding his intentions through their mental bond, Raven nods.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted.

As the explosive sail passed the buildings, a black barrier appeared above the buildings and the hospital, protecting them. The explosive went off, the barrier protected the civilians.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards the Browns. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, but we'd like to understand what just happened Timothy." Miss Brown said.

At her daughter and Robin's looks of surprise, she rolled her eyes. "I'm a Doctor, not stupid. Robin reappears right as Tim Drake remerges with my catatonic daughter; it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"She is right though," Stephanie said, "Tim, what just happened?"

"It's a long, complicated story that I don't have time to explain right now," Robin said as kissed Stephanie softly, "I'll explain everything later, but right now, I have some unfinished business to take care off."

Robin walked over to the broken window and shot off his grappling hook. He swung back to the building with the others.

"You actually did it," Jason said as Robin landed, "you know, I wondered why he would take another Robin after me, but now I understand."

"What do you understand?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"He's better than us. He has the unrelenting drive, the no killing policy, incredible detective skills, and the skills, basically everything that Batman has. He's smarter than you or me. He was born to be Robin, it was destiny." Jason said.

"We make our own destiny. It's not our abilities that make us who we are, but our choices** (1)**." Robin said.

Jason chucked softly before he closed his eyes and his head dangled to one side.

"Rob, I.." Cyborg began but was cut off when Robin turned around and punched him.

"Jason's choices made him who he was, just as your choices made you who you are: a murder." He told Cyborg coldly.

"He was already dying." Cyborg protested.

"You didn't know that when you took the shot," Robin said angrily, "you don't even see what you did as was wrong!"

"Because he was only a clone!" Cyborg said.

Cyborg and the other Titans realized this was clearly the wrong thing to say as Robin moved as if to lung at him, but held himself back. He turned his back on them.

"Just go." Robin said coldly.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Get out of Gotham City and never come back." Robin ordered.

"But Robin..." Starfire said softly.

"I said go!" Robin shouted.

The Titans quickly complied.

Gotham General hospital

2:15 P.M.

Stephanie and her mother where chatting when they interrupted by knock and the door opening.

"Is this a bad time?" Tim asked.

"No." Stephanie said immediately.

"I'm gonna give you two some time alone." Miss Brown said as she left.

Tim walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat in it.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She greeted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Confused. What happened to me in the last year?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Tim said.

"And I need you to be the one to tell it." She said as she took his hand.

"He smiled softly and began to explain had happened to her.

The Batcave

2:17 P.M.

Batman stood with his cowl off staring at an open coffin with multiple devices located on the lid and inside it. Alfred walked behind him.

"Master Bruce, you've been staring at Master Jason's coffin for the past twenty minutes." He said.

"It just doesn't make any sense Alfred," Batman said, "with all these security implants, I should have known if the body was taken."

"Sir, what are you saying?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying that their was never a body in here." He said gravely.

**Authors notes:**

**1: Guess where I got this quote from, go on guess.**

**So Stephanie is awake and knows the truth, Red x is dead, and Robin has broken ties once and for all. If you've seen my poll, you know what's coming next, along with a shocking revelation that will shock Tim Drake to his core.**

**Reviews and constructive critisim are welcome. Flames and meaningless criticism will be deleted. Later!**


	17. The reunion part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's, Batman, DC Comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

Metropolis, Luthor Corp lab, August 17

9:27 P.M.

Wonder Girl and Robin were racing down a hallway as fast as they could when a group of Luthor Corp guards emerged and pointed there guns at them. They turned around to see an unconscious Kid Flash being lifted by his collar by a black faced Super Boy who had a metal L on his forehead.

Gotham City, August 15

11:19 A.M.

Tim and Stephanie were walking down a street with an obvious tension between them.

"So nice of you to actually call me for the first time in over two weeks." Stephanie said her voice a mix of sarcasm and anger.

Tim winced. "I know I should have called, but I wanted to give you some space to let everything sink in."

"Everything sunk in after the first couple days," Stephanie said in a much softer tone, "I wanted you to call."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Tim apologizes guiltily, "I just thought you needed time to adjust."

"So why call now?" She asked.

"Cass kind of knocked some sense into me during training. Literally." He said as gripped his shoulder with wince.

"Good old Cass." Stephanie laughed.

"It's not funny." Tim insisted.

"I disagree." She said, still laughing.

A lot of the tension seemed to melt away as they exchanged their familiar banter.

"So, how are you holding up?" Tim asked concerned.

"Well, I am still in disbelief that the only reason I'm alive is that Cadmus wanted an assassin." Stephanie admitted.

"Yeah, that blew my mind to," Tim admitted, "As far as I'm concerned, saving you, along with bringing Conner and Sara into the world, are the only good things Cadmus ever did."

Steph smiled slightly before frowning and glancing away.

"Why did you cheat on me?" she asked softly in a tone that made it obvious she was holding back tears.

"What?!" Robin asked as he whipped his head towards her and stared at her like she was crazy.

"Before I became Robin, I went to see you at your school," Steph admitted, "I saw you kissing another girl."

Tim stared at her, confused and bewildered, before his eyes widened in realization.

"The girl, tall, long dark hair, light tan skin tone?"

Steph nodded.

"Is that why you became Robin?" Tim asked.

"I was angry at you." She said as way of explanation.

"So let me get this straight," Tim said in disbelief, "You became Robin because I was mouth-raped!"

"What?" she asked.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back!" Tim shouted, "Steph, I would never do that to you."

"Every other man in my life has left me," Steph said, "I thought you had to."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

Tim took her hand and moved a strand of hair out of her face. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. All he could think about was how much he had missed this, missed her. That train of thought was interrupted by some wolf-whistles across the street. Tim broke away from Steph to look across the street.

"Just ignore them, they're just being jerks." Steph said.

"Wait, I know those jerks," Tim sais as he smiled brightly, "come on, I'll introduce you."

Tim all but dragged Stephanie across the street and made his way over to the two boys.

"Conner, Bart!" Tim greeted enthusiastically.

"Tim, buddy!" The Boy of Steel hugged his best friend.

"Conner…air." Tim gasped.

"Oh, sorry man." He apologized as he released him.

From behind the boys, a sixteen year old** (1) **girl with long blond hair and blue eyes walked out.

"Cassie..." Robin began but was cut off when she slapped him.

"That was for leaving and not calling anyone for over a year, you big jerk." The demigoddess said before hugging him.

After several moments, Conner spoke up.

"Uh, Cassie…" He began.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Kon. There is nothing wrong with me hugging one of my Best friends." She declared.

"Then how come he's not breathing?" Bart asked.

Immediately, she released him and Tim began gasping for air.

"Next...hu...time...you hug...hu...someone...control your strength...better." he gasped.

"Sorry," she apologized, "it's just we haven't seen you in over a year and we've been worried sick about you and..."

"Cassie, it's okay," he said, "I have been a jerk lately, and I haven't been in a very good place until recently."

"Judging by what you said when I saw you in Jump City, I was able to figure that out for myself." Bart remarked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Steph said snarky.

"Well first, I think some introductions are in order," Conner said, "Tim, who's your friend."

"Steph, this Conner Kent, Bart Allen, and Cassie Sandsmark," Tim Introduced, "Guys, this is Stephanie Brown, my girlfriend."

"And judging by the super strength, you're Wonder Girl," Steph deduced, "Which would make you two Superboy and Kid Flash."

"And you must be Spoiler," Cassie guessed, "Pretty and smart, you sure can pick 'em Tim."

"Thanks, so back to what happened." Steph said as turned towards Bart.

"Well, it went something like this…"

_Jump City, a few months ago_

_After the Titans defeated Dr. Light_

_While most of the Titans and honorary Titans walked ahead, laughing about the look on Dr. Light's face when he saw the number of heroes that had shown up to stop him, Robin and Kid Flash hung back._

"_So, it's been awhile." Robin said causally._

"_Yeah, well that happens when you leave and don't contact any one for almost a year." Kid Flash said angrily, "Why did you leave in the first place?"_

"_Why don't you ask Batman and my father?" Robin growled._

"_Whenever someone asks about you, Batman gets scary, well, scarier anyway. Your names have become taboo." Kid Flash said._

"_Well if he won't tell anyone what happened, that's his problem." Robin snapped._

"_You can't keep avoiding your problems. Sooner or later you're gonna have to come back home and face them, Tim." Kid flash said wisely._

"_Tim Drake is dead." Robin said coldly as he walked ahead, leaving a stunned Kid Flash in his wake._

Gotham City, August 15

11:25 A.M.

The other three heroes stood in stunned silence as Tim lowered his head in shame.

"Tim…" Stephanie said so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Look," Tim began, "I already said I was in a bad place, I was in a very dark, terrible place. I did and said a lot of things I'm not proud of; I'm trying to make up for it now."

"You don't have to do it alone." Conner said.

"I know that now. So what are you guys doing here?" Tim asked eager for a change in subject.

"We heard you were back in town. We thought we'd come and hang out." Bart said.

"If it's alright with Stephanie, that is." Cassie said turning towards the other girl.

"Of course, and call me Steph." She said with a smile.

Tim raised an eyebrow. While he did not doubt that they wanted to see him, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. Let's see how things go first, he decided, and then he'd see what was really going on.

Metropolis, Luthor Corp,

11:30 A.M.

Lex Luthor sat in his office, fuming. That meddling Boy Wonder had not only recovered Spoiler and kept Project Dark Robin, but he had brought Cadmus down. Cadmus had been destroyed, most off his Cadmus workers arrested and his projects either destroyed or confiscated.

But he had a plan. He would have his revenge, and he use one of Robin's closest friends to get it. He pushed a button on his phone.

"Mercy, contact Doctor Roberts. Tell him I need him for a little assignment." He said.

**What is Luthor planning? Is their more to this visit than just a friendly reunion than meets the eye? And most importantly, why is Superboy attacking his friends!? To find out, keep reading! Leave all thoughts and comments in a review or PM. Later!**

**P.S. Once again, thanks to all those who voted on my poll. **


	18. the reunion part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Teen Titans, DC Comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

**On a side note, I apolagize for the shortness of the chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer. On with the story!**

Wayne Manor, August 15,

3:15 P.M.

The five teenaged vigilantes entered the hallway.

"So, what do you guys think of Gotham?" Stephanie asked.

"It's a bit gloomy." Bart said.

"We can't all live in Central City." Tim said defensively.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Bart apologized holding his hands up defensively.

Alfred walked in with a squealing Sara in his arms.

"Master Conner, Master Bart, Miss Sandsmark, what a surprise." The British butler said with said surprise barely registering on his face.

"Mama!" Sara called upon spotting Stephanie.

All conversation stopped as Stephanie hesitantly made her way over to the butler. Alfred smiled kindly before gently handing the infant to her mother.

"It is good to have you back, Miss Stephanie." He said softly.

"Thank you, Alfred." She said, barely registering his words, to busy staring at the giggling infant in her arms.

Tim held his hand to his ear. "What's that Bruce, you want to see me and my old team in your office? Okay, we're on our way."

Tim began to make his way down the hallway along with Conner and Cassie, who had caught on.

"But I didn't hear any thinnng!" Bart was cut off by Cassie dragging him by the arm.

The former teammates made their way down the hallway, up a stairwell, and eventually into the living room. Cassie, Conner, and Bart sat down on the sofa while Tim sat in the chair across from them.

"So," Tim began, lacing his fingers together in front of him, "let's cut to the chase and you three tell me why you're really here."

"We're here because you're our friend and we wanted to see you." Cassie insisted.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Tim assured her, "But I've known you three for years and I'm a detective. So what's goin' on?"

"After you left, Young Justice fell apart." Cassie admitted after a long moment.

"And then Secret 'died', and eventually the team broke up." Conner revealed.

"So what does this have to do with why you're here?" Tim asked.

"We want to be a team again." Bart said.

"And we want you to be leader." Conner said.

Tim sighed. He had had a feeling that it was something like this ever since they had showed up. A year ago, he would have joined them in a heartbeat, but things had changed since then.

"Look guys, I'm flattered, really I am," Tim said, "but things have changed. In addition to being Robin, I have a daughter to take care of, and Dana is going to need my help since the nerves in her arm are damaged and I am still trying to figure out how tell her I'm Robin."

"Tim, just think about it for a minute," Conner requested, "together, the four off us could help a lot of people. Don't tell me you want to be in Batman's shadow forever."

"No, I don't," Tim admitted, "but I just left a team, I'm not exactly looking to join another one right now."

"Okay, but the offer still stands if you ever change your mind." Conner said.

"We'd better get going." Cassie said as they all began to stand up.

"It was good to see you again, bro." Bart said.

"You too. If you ever need some help, I'm just a phone call away." Tim said.

Wayne Manor

7:15 P.M.

Tim stood on the balcony over looking City in the distance. It was odd how you spend a year avoiding some where and then never want to leave. He turned his head to see Stephanie join him.

"Want some company?" she asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

She walked next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's funny," he began, "how you can leave home for over a year and now I can't imagine leaving."

"What's bothering you?" Stephanie demanded.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those of us who know you," She said, "Now Spill."

"When the guys stop by earlier, the said they wanted to reform a team. They wanted me to be leader." He told her.

"So why is that bothering you so much?" Stephanie asked, "My Mom, me, Alfred, and Bruce can take care Sara while you're off with them."

"You know what happened with the Titans," he said, "I always had a feeling that those four were a little…unhinged. I left for a few weeks and they suddenly think its okay to start killing people. I know that the guys and Cassie aren't the Titans, but…"

"But you feel like you failed as a leader. You feel like you're responsible for what happened to them. You feel like you don't have what it takes to be a leader." Stephanie said.

His silence was answer enough.

"Tim, what happened with the Titans was not your fault," she said passionately, "they made their own choices by themselves. You can't make their choices for them and you aren't responsible for their choices."

"I just can't help but feel I could have done something," Tim confessed, "I was leader; I should have seen this coming. And…I don't think I deserve to leader again. Not after everything that's happened. I'm not ready to take on that responsibility yet."

Metropolis

9:45 P.M.

Superboy was flying through Metropolis after visiting Clark and Lois when he picked up a scream with his Super hearing. He changed directions to find the source of the scream. He found a crook apparently beating a homeless man. Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Not on my watch." He growled.

He flew down and punched the mugger, careful not to seriously injure him, and watched as the man hit the side of a building and was knocked unconscious.

"You're safe now, Sir." The half Kryptonian said.

"But you aren't, son." A familiar voice said.

Superboy filled with dread as he turned around to see the man pull out a piece of Kryptonite. Superboy immediately fell to his knees as the man held it closer to him and after a minute, he lost consciousness. The man pulled back the hood of his coat and Lex Luthor smirked as he put the Kryptonite away.

**Well, there you have it. Leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review or PM. Later!**


	19. The reunion part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Teen Titans, DD Comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

Wayne Manor, August 16

7:15 A.M.

Tim, Bruce, Cass, Steph, and Dana were eating breakfast as Sara was eating/smashing her cheerios.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay with you, Mr. Wayne." Dana said gratefully.

"Please call me Bruce," Bruce said smoothly, acting his playboy persona perfectly, "Tim is practically family and I couldn't in good conscious let the two of you be forced out on the streets. You may stay as long as you need to."

Alfred walked in with the phone in hand.

"Master Timothy, Miss Sandsmark is on the phone for you." He told Tim.

Tim sighed and got up and took the phone into the next room, hoping this was not about him joining their team again.

"What is it Cassie?" he asked.

Almost immediately, she began to talk at a pace that could rival that of a speedster.

"Whoa, slow down Cassie. I can't understand a word you're saying." Tim said.

"Tim," She began again in a voice that made it obvious she had been crying, "Conner is missing."

"What?!" Tim shouted.

"He was visiting Clark and Lois last night before heading back to Smallville," Cassie said, "except he never made it back to the Kent's."

"Who's looking for him?" Tim demanded.

"Clark, Kara, Bart and Wally are all out there still. They had Diana take me back to Clark and Lois's apartment." She told him.

"Hold on, I'm on my way." Tim told her as he hung up.

He quickly walked back into the dining room and handed the phone to Alfred.

"I need to head over to Cassie's house." Tim said, hoping that others would catch on.

While Cass and Steph looked just confused, Bruce raised an eyebrow and look at him with a blank expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Bat to human translator: _What's the situation?_

"Conner and Cassie had a fight and now no one knows where he is." Tim said.

Bat to human translator: _Conner is missing._

Why don't you take my Porsche?" Bruce offered.

Bat to human translator:_ Take the Batwing. _

Tim nodded and exited the Dining Room.

Metropolis

10 25 A.M.

Robin jumped out of the Batwing and landed on roof of an apartment as the Batwing flew off. Robin turned around only to find himself in one of Wonder Girl's stranglehold hugs.

"Cassie…" he gasped.

"I'm sorry." Wonder Girl apologized as she released him.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said as he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, "your boyfriend is missing. I think you're allowed to lose control of your emotions."

Robin felt a small breeze as well as a hand clap itself on his shoulder.

"Good to see ya," Kid Flash said, "We need all the help we can get."

"Has there been any news?" Robin asked.

"No." Wonder Girl shook her head.

"We tried to go out and help some more, but Superman said that we're 'too young' and 'unfamiliar' with Metropolis." Kid Flash said, putting emphasis on young and unfamiliar.

"Is anyone still in the Apartment?" Robin asked.

"No, Lois was here earlier, but she had to go to work in order to cover for Clark." Wonder Girl said.

"Then let's do a little investigating of our own Robin said with a smirk.

Robin started walking towards the stairs while his friends followed bewildered.

Clark and Lois Kent's Apartment

10: 33 A.M.

Tim sat in front of a computer typing away while Bart and Cassie stood with their mouths agape.

"So let me get this straight," Bart began, "Batman has a tracer on just about every Member of the Hero Community?"

"I think we've established that Batman is extremely paranoid by now." Tim said.

"Wait, if he had a tracer on you, why did it take so long for him to find you?" Cassie asked.

"Because I knew about them, and as such, I knew how to deactivate it." Tim said casually.

"How?" Bart said.

"If I tell you, you'll just have everyone deactivate them, which would defeat the purpose of the tracers." Tim said.

"So, what are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Logging into the Bat computer's mainframe," Tim informed them, "I should be able to find Conner. I'm in."

The screen was now a black bat with a grey background. Tim continued typing until the words '_Which subject?'_Appeared. Tim typed in SuperBoy. A map of metropolis appeared.

"Well that's strange." Tim said.

"What's strange?" Bart asked.

"Well, he's defiantly still in Metropolis, but his tracer's signal is somehow being jammed. Whoever took him defiantly knows there stuff." Tim said.

"Can you see where his last known location was?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Tim said as he resumed typing.

Unknown location

10:47 A.M.

SuperBoy regained consciousness and awoke to pain which he figured was due to the large block of Kryptonite suspended above him. He tried to ignore the pain and remember what had happened. He had rescued an old man from a mugger and...wait. That was no old man, that was Luthor!

"Glad to see that you're awake, son." A familiar voice rang out.

SuperBoy turned to see Mr. Lex 'I'm a bald Billionaire so I can do whatever I want' Luthor walking towards him.

"Don't call me son," he said weakly, "You're not my dad."

"Genetics say otherwise," Lex said calmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Just dandy considering I've got a chunk of Kryptonite hanging above me!" He shouted.

Before Luthor had a chance to respond, a man in a lab coat walk up to him.

"Mr. Luthor, we are ready to begin." He said.

"Excellent. Start as soon as possible." Luthor ordered.

As the man left, SuperBoy turned his head towards Lex.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Your friend Robin cost my empire quite a bit of valuable resources, so I decided the best way to get revenge is to use his Best friend against him." Luthor said.

"I would never betray him!" SuperBoy declared.

"Not willingly," Luthor acknowledged, "but with my new mind control device, you no longer have a choice in the matter. Better it be me that eliminates him than what is in store for him."

"What are you talking about?" SuperBoy asked.

"Ra's al Ghoul has taken a great interest in your friend. It is only a matter of time before he makes his move." Luthor informed him.

SuperBoy was about to press for more information, but the man and a team of what looked like surgeons walked in and Lex calmly excited the room.

Abandoned LuthorCorp building

12:17 P.M.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl stood outside the supposedly abandoned building.

Figures that Luthor is involved in this." Robin grumbled.

"So, remind me again why we didn't our mentors and Superman that we have a lead?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because then we would have to tell them about the tracers," Robin reminded him, "and it would be the contingency plans all over again. Batman may seem like he goes too far sometimes, but he does what has to be done. How else would we have found this lead?"

Kid Flash nodded, conceding Robin's point.

"So, are we waiting for an invitation or what?" Wonder Girl asked sarcastically.

Kid Flash starts to walk forward but Robin blocked.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Robin demanded.

"Going to save Conner." Kid Flash said honestly.

"Yes, and we were going to enter through the front door where they probably have dozens of guards and a security system." Robin said sarcastically.

"So what is your bright idea?" Kid Flash asked defensively.

Robin took out his grappling hook and shot it off. It attacked itself to the roof and he used it to swing up there. Wonder girl followed by flight while Kid Flash ran up the side of the building, feeling extremely stupid. The three of them assembled on the roof and spotted a skyline. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, Robin made his way over to it and placed a rectangular device on it. He waited several seconds before a beep went off. Robin nodded to his friends and the trio entered through the skyline.

The three heroes looked around before hearing a clicking sound behind them. The trio turned around to see a battalion of armed guards pointing their guns at them.

"Smart move, disabling the alarm," the obvious leader said, "Unfortunately, our system puts out an alert when our alert starts to shut down."

The three teenagers stood back to back to back as the guards leveled their guns at them.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Bart whispered.

"More than that, I have a plan." Robin whispered back.

"So what is it, Boy Wonder?" Wonder girl asked.

"I'm gonna throw a smoke bomb, which will give us some cover. Wonder Girl and I will go to the Left to draw their attention. Kid Flash, you go to the right and look for SuperBoy. Once you find him, the two of you try and find us as soon as possible. The two of us will only last so long against an entire building of LuthorCorp guards." Robin quietly explained.

The two nodded and couldn't help but be impressed with their friend's ability to keep a cool head in a crisis. Robin threw a small silver ball to the ground, which caused it to explode and a thick smoke screen to emerge. As the guards tried to see through the mist, Robin and Wonder Girl ran to the left while Kid Flash sped off towards the right.

Kid Flash zipped through room after room looking for his friend. After several rooms he finally found SuperBoy lying down in a bed. He sped over to the bed and began shaking the clone.

"SuperBoy, wake up! Robin and Wonder Girl need our help!" He shouted frantically.

What happened next shocked the young speedster. SuperBoy reached up and grabbed Kid Flash by the throat. SuperBoy sat up and Kid Flash then noticed the Metal L attacked to his forehead.

Wonder Girl and Robin were racing down a hallway as fast as they could when another group of LuthorCorp guards emerged and pointed their guns at them. They turned around to see the unconscious Kid Flash being lifted by a blank faced SuperBoy with a metal L on his forehead.

"SuperBoy?" Wonder Girl whispered in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked angrily.

"You'll have to forgive my son," Lex Luthor said as emerged behind the guards, "he's not quite feeling himself today. Or rather, he has no control over himself."

"What did you do to him?" Wonder Girl hissed.

"You see that Device on his forehead? That is part of a Mind control technology product my company has been working on. He is aware of everything that is happening, but is forced to obey my every command. It is rather like he is watching someone else do these things." Luthor explained.

Robin began to study the device. It looked pretty well built with strong metal, which meant Batarangs were out. Wonder Girl would be too emotional to destroy it, which left only one option.

Robin took his staff out and swung at SuperBoy's forehead. The staff made contact the device, causing it to fly off. Kid Flash was dropped to the floor as SuperBoy held his hand to his head.

"The drawback of your mind control tech: it requires constant instruction." Robin said as SuperBoy fixed an angry glare at Luthor.

"You are so dead." SuperBoy growled.

At that moment, Superman crashed through the ceiling along with Wonder Woman. Superman used his heat vision to destroy the guns the guards held.

"The police are on their way. You can come quietly or we use force. Either way, you are clearly out matched." Superman said.

Luthor was silent for several moments.

"Stand down, men he said reluctantly.

The Kent's apartment

2:36 P.M.

As Conner was being fussed over by Lois and Kara before heading back to Smallville, Tim, Cassie, and Bart stood of to the side.

"So how are you feeling Bart?" Tim asked.

"A little sore in the head, but fine." Bart said as he rubbed his head.

"Conner feels really terrible about that." Cassie said.

"He couldn't help it, it's not his fault." Bart said to Conner more to Cassie, knowing he would hear.

"Guys…is the offer still open?" Tim asked slowly.

Bart and Cassie stared at before realizing what he was talking about. Conner seemed more interested in using his super hearing to listen to their conversation than Kara and Lois' fussing.

"Absolutely." Cassie said beaming.

"What changed your mind?" Asked Bart with a smile.

Tim sighed. "I'm sure you heard about the Titans."

"Who in the Hero community hasn't?" Bart asked sarcastically with an uncharacteristic dark expression.

"I…felt responsible. I was leader, so I felt as though what happened was my fault." Tim confessed.

"Tim…" Cassie said softly as Bart and Conner looked on sympathetically.

"Being out there tonight made me realize what Bruce has been trying to tell me for weeks and what Steph tried to tell me last night. There was nothing I could do to control what happened. Ever since the day I first meet them, I knew deep down what they would turn out to be, I just didn't want to admit it." Tim said.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, you'll really come back and be leader?" Bart asked hopefully.

"On one condition," Tim said with a smirk, "the name _Young Justice_ has got to go."

"Yeah, you're right." Cassie laughed.

"We aren't kids anymore. Our team should have a name that says 'Force of Justice.'"

"Force of Justice? How about that?" Tim asked, "How about Justice Force?"

Bart and Cassie nodded and if Conner's smirk was anything to go by, he was in full agreement. The reformed team exchanged smiles.

Kent Farm

3:35 P.M.

Conner walked through the door.

"Uncle John? Aunt Martha?" he called curiously.

"Conner, Conner is that you?" Martha said as she burst into the room and, upon spotting him, hugged him hugged him tightly along with Jonathan.

The BatCave

5:25 P.M.

Bruce paced back and forth, his mind reeling from what Tim has just told him.

"So Ra's is after you?" Bruce asked Tim.

"It sounded more like he was greatly interested in me, but with him that's basically the same thing." Tim said.

"You're sure about this?" Batman asked.

"Conner heard it straight from Lex Luthor." Tim said.

"…you have the night off." Batman said as pulled his cowl up.

"What! Why?" Robin asked.

"You've had a long day so I'm giving you the night off." Batman told him.

"And I'm sure this has nothing to do with Ra's' new obsession with me." Tim grumbled as he stormed upstairs.

Brown residence

7:25 P.M.

"Steph, I'm heading back to work," Miss Brown said, "I won't be back until 1:00 A.M. so don't wait up for me."

Stephanie waited until she heard the front door shut before she turned towards the window.

"You can come in now." She said.

Robin jumped through the window and closed it before taking of his mask and smiling sheepishly.

"My stealth must be getting rusty." He said.

"Not really, I've just taken to jumping at shadows since I got back." She said nonchalantly.

Tim walked over and sat down on the bed with her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So how are you doing?" Steph asked.

Tim looked at her confused.

"Cass called and told me about the League of shadows." She explained.

"Well right now I'm mostly just annoyed that Bruce won't let me out on patrol." He said.

"Tim, this is the League of Shadows! You could die!" she shouted.

"I died when Cadmus took you." He said softly.

The next thing either of them knew, they were in a passionate kiss. Tim's cape fell to the floor as his shirt began to open.

**Well, what do you guys think? Leave all thoughts and comment in a review or PM. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Later!**


	20. Gotham's new rogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Teen Titans, DC Comics, or the plot of the second half of this chapter. If I owned DC, Damien Wayne would live! **

August 17

6:35 A.M.

Tim walked down the hall to his room, being careful not to make any noise.

"Long night?"

Tim turned around to see Bruce standing there with his arms crossed.

"Bruce, what are you doing up so early?" Tim asked nervously.

"I'd ask you the same question, but we both know where you've been all night and that you're just getting in." Bruce said matter of factly.

Tim awkwardly scuffled his feet and avoided Bruce's eyes.

"Please tell me you were at least safe." Bruce pleaded.

"Of course." Tim said awkwardly.

Bruce sighed. "Tim, I get where you're coming from. You're young and in love, but you need to be more responsible than just taking care of Sara. Dana was worried sick about you last night."

Tim felt a wave of guilt settle over him as he realized that he had forgotten to let Dana know where he was going last night.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty; I'm trying to make you understand that you need to consider how your actions affect others." Bruce said.

Bruce turned around and began to walk away. He stopped and turned his head towards Tim.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." He said before walking away.

8:17 P.M.

Gotham Warehouse district

A group of Gotham City's highest ranking crime Lords were all standing around a table, doing what crime Lords typically do with one another: arguing.

"So is this your meeting?" one asked.

"No, I thought it was Chi-Chi's." He said.

"Not my meeting." Chi-Chi said.

"That's it," One said angrily, "I'm out a here! You morons wanna stick around for nothin', be my-"

"Sit down Freddie," a voice ordered, "This is my meeting."

They turned to look up at the upper level where they could make out a dark figure.

"Batman!" One yelped.

"Guess again, genius." The figure said sarcastically as he stepped into the light.

He was a male dressed in a biker jacket with matching biker boots and gloves and blue jeans wearing a red helmet holding an AK-47.

"Who the hell are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Who cares who he is, smoke him!" Freddie ordered.

"I believe I told you to sit down!" The helmeted male said as he fired.

The crime lords were forced to hit the ground in order to avoid the barrage of bullets.

"You wanna die? There are easier ways to kill yourself!" Freddie shouted.

"Yeah, like yelling at the guy with the AK-47," the helmeted figure shouted, "now listen up, you drug-peddling scumbags: I am the red hood, and I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham. I'm going to offer you morons a deal: go about your business as usual, but give me forty percent of the profit. That's a better deal than Black Mask is offering you. In return, I will protect you from Black Mask. But you stay away from play grounds and pre schools. No dealing with children, understood? If you do, I will kill you."

"Okay Mr. Hood, this a very generous offer, but why should we do anything you say?" Freddie asked mockingly.

In answer, Red Hood tossed a duffel bag on to the table. Chi-Chi went and unzipped it. Upon seeing the contents, Chi-Chi vomited. The other crime lords were also disturbed if their expressions were anything to go by.

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants," Red Hood said, "That took me two hours. Wanna see what I can do in an entire evening? Don't be confused, I'm not asking offering this deal to you, I'm telling you to take it!"

To make his point, he shot of his gun a few more times. When the crime lords got up again, he was gone.

"… Forty percent works for me."

**So, tell me what you think. Leave all your thoughts and comments in a review or PM. Later!**


	21. A familiar foe

**Disclaimer: I do not Batman, CD Comics, Most of the plot of this chapter, or anything else you might recognize.**

Gotham pier, August 19

12:17 A.M.

Three criminals drove the truck as fast as it would go, when a Birdarang flew past one of the front tires, cutting it open. As the air emptied out of the tire and the crook attempted to gain control of the truck, a shadow landed on the hood of the truck. The criminals looked up in terror as Batman glared down on them. As the truck stopped, both doors were yanked open and all three of them were thrown out of the truck and tied up. Dazed, the three criminals looked up to see Batman glaring at them and Robin with his arms crossed staring at them with a stoic expression.

"Start talking." Robin ordered.

"Otherwise being thrown out of that truck will be the least painful activity of your evening." Batman growled.

Before anyone could utter a word, a strange noise was heard. The Dynamic duo and the criminals looked in the back of the truck, which had been opened during the stop, to see a metal box.

"What's that noise?" one of the criminals asked.

"Your cargo." Batman answered.

The box was opened and a large, tan humanoid with red eyes emerged.

"What is that!?" one of the criminals asked in panic.

"An Amazo: A highly advanced cybernetic android capable of copying the abilities of super humans." Batman explained.

"What kind of super humans?" Another of the crooks asked.

The Amazo slammed his fists on the ground; and creating a small earthquake crumbling the ground in a line, forcing Batman and Robin to jump back to avoid the hit.

"Like the Justice League kind." Robin answered.

The dynamic duo ran at the Amazo and threw electric Bat/Birdarang which just bounced off it. Amazo grabbed Batman and threw him back towards the crooks then grabbed Robin and threw him towards the water. Before he went over, a shadow caught him and pulled up.

"Thanks Batgirl." Robin said.

The three Bats all ran at Amazo, Batman threw a few Batarangs, Robin threw some electric Birdarangs, and Batgirl went in for a kick. The Bird and Batarangs did not faze him and he went to punch Batgirl. Robin intercepted and tackled Batgirl out of the way.

"We need to get to higher ground!" Robin said.

The trio jumped on top the crates and began running away.

"We have to do something." Batgirl said.

"I already did." Robin assured her.

As Amazo prepared to follow, he failed to notice the beeping disk attached to his leg.

Up on the crates, the vigilantes heard an explosion.

"Will that stop it?" Batgirl inquired.

"It will slow it down." Batman said.

The Amazo, with the skin now burnt of its legs, jumped up and ran after them. Twin red beams fired out of its eyes, forcing Batman, Robin, and Batgirl to jump of the side of the crates to the ground. The beams caused the top of the crates to be destroyed.

"It has lasers too, great." Robin muttered sarcastically.

Amazo swooped down and grabbed Robin and flew off with him. Batman and Batgirl shot off their grappling hooks which latched on to Amazo's left leg, taking them with him.

"Any suggestions?" Robin asked as he struggled against Amazo's grip.

"It has the same weak points as a human being." Batman reminded him.

"Right." Robin said as he pulled out two rods and stuck them in Amazo's neck.

This caused Amazo's neck to spark and it to lose control and to start falling. Robin managed to break free and Batman and Batgirl jumped down. It crashed and then got up again. Batman Jumped on it and placed something on its eyes. Batman jumped next to his students as Amazo tried to get the stuff out if its eyes.

"Putting putty in its eyes isn't going to stop it." Robin said.

Batman pulled out a red button and pressed it. The 'putty' exploded, taking Amazo's head with it.

"…I stand corrected." Robin admitted.

Twenty minutes later, Batman stared down at the criminals as Batgirl and Robin stood off to the side.

"Who are you working for?" Batman demanded.

"Nobody, this was our gig." One insisted.

Batman turned to Robin. "Let it down."

Robin pressed a remote and the ruined Amazo started to fall. It stopped just short of the criminals, covering them in oil.

"Okay, Okay! We'll talk!" One shouted, "We're workin' for the Red Hood. He's-"

But whatever he was going to say would remain unknown as bullet hit him in the head, two more following to take care of his partners. Bat man ran to one direction, Robin and Batgirl went another, hiding behind some crates.

"Those shots came from a rooftop. A Sniper." Robin deduced.

"A good one." Batgirl agreed.

Bat took out a pair of binoculars from his utility belt and looked over to the rooftops across from them.

"Do you see him?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes." Batman said as he took out a remote and the Batwing swooped down and he jumped in. Robin pressed a button on his gloves and the flying Red Bird came down. He opened the door, got in and chased after Batman.

After many twist and turns, Batman ended up in an old oil factory. Not just any oil factory, _thee factory._

_Oil Factory, Many years ago_

_A younger Batman stood mask to mask with r red hooded criminal wearing a cape._

"_Wait stop please, don't wah!" the crook shouted as he tripped over his cape and went over the railing._

_Batman tried to grab him, but it was too late. The crook went into a pool of acid. AS he went deeper into the acid, a playing card floated to the surface. The Joker._

"Batman!"

Batman was shaken out of his memories by the call, and turned to see Robin running towards him.

"Where is Batgirl?" he growled.

"At the pier, where's the sniper?" Robin asked.

"Look around, replacement." A voice called out.

The dynamic duo turned to see the Red Hood walk out of the shadows.

"Ironic that we should meet here, huh Batman," Red Hood mocked, "At the sight of your first great failure, perhaps the greatest."

Red Hood shot off his gun a few times, when they looked back up, he was gone.

The BatCave,

2:15 A.M.

Bruce sat at the computer, cowl down, while Tim walked up behind him and took out a flash drive and gave to Bruce, who inserted it into the computer. A photo of the Red Hood on the rooftop came up.

"So, Oracle comes through again. He calls himself the Red Hood. He's been making some serious moves." Tim said.

"The Red Hood?" Stephanie said as she came downstairs carrying a sleeping Sara.

"He does a certain resemblance to the original." Tim commented as he put his arm around her.

"Several criminals have used this persona over the years." Bruce said as more images of other Red helmeted criminals appeared on the screen.

"One criminal in particular." Tim said.

"He's in Arkham though." Cass said.

"Maybe we should go for a visit." Tim said as he glanced back towards the computer only to see Bruce gone. He glanced towards the Batmobile to see Batman preparing to leave. He and Batgirl sprinted towards it.

"Would it kill you to say, 'just get in the car?.' Is that so hard?" Robin asked as he and Batgirl jumped in the car before it closed and sped off.

Stephanie sighed before glancing down at the sleeping Sara.

"To be in this family, you better be prepared to be dysfunctional." She told her daughter before shaking her head fondly.

Arkham asylum

2:32 A.M.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl glared at The Joker as he stared up at them cheerfully.

"You look good, been working out? You could use a little sun, but then again, who am I to talk." He said before crackling. Once he stopped, Batman threw down a few photos of the Red Hood.

"He calls himself the Red Hood. What do you know about it?" Batman asked.

"That he has terrible taste. When I wore that thing it was classy, oh these kids today." Joker said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"If you're behind this anyway, we will find out." Robin growled.

"Oh bird boy; you're so uptight and less fun these days. Still, I guess you're a little better off than the guy you replaced, right?" he asked as he turned towards Batman.

Batman growled and picked The Joker by his straight Jacket and threw him against the wall. As he began to slide to the floor, The Dark Knight grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. As he began to gasp for air, he smiled insanely at Batman.

"So, you finally gonna do it this time, or are you just gonna put me in another body cast for six months?" Joker mocked.

Robin and Batgirl exchanged an uneasy look and started to walk forward. Batman dropped him to the floor and Joker breathed heavily.

"So disappointing," Joker said, "Now back to the matter at hand: this new Hoody. You really think I would stir up all this trouble, and not make sure you knew it was me?" Joker asked before laughing insanely.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl walked out of his cell, ignoring his psychotic laughter.

**Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM. Hope you like it, Later!**


	22. The lost Robin returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Teen Titan's, DC Comics, most of the plot of this chapter, or anything else you may recognize.**

**I'm sorry that I left you all hanging for so long; I've been busy with other story ideas and stuff at home, but I apologize. I know this chapter probably stinks, but wait till after we're done with this part of the story, then it gets interesting. **

**On with the story!**

Gotham City, august 20

11:12 P.M.

A chopper landed on a building, as the crew was instructed by Black Mask. Gotham's head crime boss was having his men pick up his new weapons, having doubled security in light of the new criminal/vigilante in town. One of the crew, his face hidden by a jacket hood, boarded the chopper.

"Hey, we're only supposed to be on the ground for six minutes!" The pilot shouted over the noise of the chopper only to get a gun in his face.

"It's alright; I won't be staying for that long." The man said as took off the jacket revealing himself to be Red Hood.

The Hood pushed the pilot and co-pilot out of the chopper and proceeded to begin taking the chopper elsewhere. Seemly out of nowhere, a missile shaped projectile with a cable attached to it logged itself in the side of the chopper. The side of the projectile glowed blue and started to hum. Inside the chopper, sparks began dancing as chopper began to lose power.

"And I almost thought you wouldn't show." Red Hood said as he looked out the window to see Batman and Robin, this time accompanied by an eggplant clad female he didn't recognize.

"You know what I like most about running with you two?" Spoiler asked as she held the bazooka.

Neither her boyfriend nor his mentor answered her, but she hadn't expected them to.

"The toys." Spoiler answered anyway.

"Stay sharp," Batman gently advised, "We're not done."

Indeed, Red Hood piloted the chopper off the edge of the building before it lost power. It then began to fall to the streets below.

"Will this hold?" Spoiler wondered.

"No." Batman answered as he grabbed the bazooka from her and began running to the edge of the building.

"What do we do?" Stephanie asked him.

"This." Robin said as he took out a giant staple gun from his utility belt and began stapling down the cable as Batman jumped off the building.

As the chopper fell, Batman shot a grappling hook that attached itself to the chopper, he then shot of a second one that attached itself to a nearby building. He then wrapped the grappling hooks around each other. The combined roping of the grappling hooks plus the stapled cable caused the chopper to become suspended in midair. Robin and Spoiler swung down by their grappling hooks and Batman grabbed Robin's hand.

The trio swung across to the building Red Hood stood on. Red hood turned and jumped off the building, landing on a wooden walkway. Batman, Spoiler, and Robin landed on the walkway and began pursuing their adversary. Batman threw a Batarangs at the criminal, who jumped behind the blue curtain to avoid it. As the trio followed him, they noticed him pick up a fuel tank. He jumped through the window and, as he fell, threw the fuel tank above him and shot it causing it to explode.

The heroes take cover from the explosion, and then jump out the window to continue their pursuit of Red Hood. They follow him into a construction site and saw him jump from beam to beam. As they saw this, Batman and Robin were struck with a severe case of Déjà vu. Batman, Robin, and Spoiler jumped down a few beams in order to catch up with Red Hood. As Red Hood Jumped onto a roof top, they followed him and it soon became a game of rooftop-tag. Red Hood soon grew tired of the game and began shooting at them with his gun, forcing the other males and female to take cover behind a corner of the rooftop.

"Man, this guy is good!" Stephanie said.

"He's defiantly putting on a show." Robin said as Red Hood stopped shooting at them and took off.

Batman put his hand to cowl and activated the computer inside his cowl and used it to zero in on Red Hood. Batman took off after him and Robin and Spoiler followed. As they jumped on to yet another rooftop, Red hood jumped of the roof. Robin shot off a cabled Birdarang only for the criminal to cut it off as it wrapped itself around his leg, much to the dynamic duo's surprise.

"Man, he _is_ good." Spoiler noted.

Red Hood then used a ledge of another building to grab a cable and swing above the glass roof of a subway station. He then jumped through the roof without injuring himself.

"Batman." Robin began.

"I know." Batman said as jumped off the roof and was followed by his partners.

They all landed in the subway and looked around, none of them spotting their prey. But then they heard a beeping sound, one that was very familiar to the dynamic duo. The trio turned to see bombs attached to a pole.

"Move!" Batman barked.

As they started to run, the bomb went off. As it exploded, the glass around them shattered and pieces of rubble were flying at them. After the dust settled, Batman and Robin started to sit up but Spoiler grabbed her left leg and groaned in pain. Robin immediately went to her and noticed that it was sprained not broken. As they noticed their enemy sitting on a motorcycle not far from them, Robin glared at him and growled in anger.

Batman noticed the looked on his protégé's face and was reminded of another incident a year and a half ago when Spoiler had been injured by another criminal that had had near deadly consequences. But Robin took a deep breath and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I've been better." She said painfully.

It appeared that Robin's time with the Titan's, while disastrous in many ways, had at least one upside: he had learned to control his anger when someone he cared about was endangered or harmed. Batman turned his attention back to Red Hood.

"You haven't lost your touch-" But whatever else the villain was going to say was cut off by an incoming train.

The dynamic duo, with Spoiler in Robin's arms, jumped out of the way of the train. When they looked to where Red Hood was last, he was gone.

The Bat Cave, August 21

12:01 A.M.

Bruce sat at the giant computer watching footage of the Red Hood while Alfred wrapped up Stephanie's leg while Tim watched with concern.

"This Red Hood has been trained, trained well." Bruce spoke up.

"I know," Tim said as he looked over at the footage, "he sliced through the rope before it attached itself to him."

"And then there's the knife." Bruce said softly.

"What about it?" Stephanie spoke up.

"You know many knives's that can cut through Batman's lines?" Tim asked her.

"Not many." She admitted.

"Not many." Tim agreed.

"So what do we do? Ow." Steph said as she clutched her injured leg.

"Alfred, take her up to her room." Bruce ordered.

"But Bruce, I can help." She insisted.

"You already have. Thank you." Bruce said as he turned his chair towards her.

As Alfred took away a grumbling Steph, Tim walked over to his mentor.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bruce said.

"You _thanked_ her; I've never heard you thank anyone."

Bruce ignored that, instead trying to find out what Red Hood had been trying to say. After several attempts, he managed to block out the sound of the train and Red Hood's voice was heard through the cave.

"You haven't lost your touch, Bruce."

Bruce stood up from the computer as Tim stared at the computer in shock. After coming out of his shock, Tim turned to Bruce.

"How is that this guy knows who you are Bruce?" Tim asked.

"I'm not sure." Bruce said as walked away from Tim.

"But you have a theory, don't you." Tim guessed.

"Yes." Bruce admitted after several long moments.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"I need to be sure first." Bruce said as he pulled his cowl up.

"Well then let's go look up this lead." Tim said as he reached for his mask.

"Tim, I need to do this alone." Batman said causing Tim to whirl around.

"Why?" Tim demanded.

"Because if I'm right, this is as personal for me as it was for you and Cassandra to find Spoiler." Batman said ominously.

Tim didn't like it, but eventually he nodded.

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

Wayne Manor

1:15 A.M.

Tim sat at the dining room table, picking at some mac and cheese he made when Alfred walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Master Timothy?" he asked.

"And are you able to sleep whenever we go out there?" Tim asked rhetorically.

"Fair point Master Timothy," Alfred said, "as I cannot persuade you to sleep, may I instead ask why you have not told Miss Dana of your secret life?"

Tim looked up at Alfred in shock as the old English man chuckled softly.

"I am old, but not unwise young Master." He said softly.

"It's…complicated," Tim said, "I mean, I can't just go up to her and say, "Hi Dana, have I mentioned that I'm Robin?', now can I?" Tim asked.

"I cannot say that I have been in your situation, but I can say this. You are going to have to tell her soon." Alfred advised.

"I know." Tim sighed.

"Now then, should you care to accompany me down stairs to see if Master Bruce has returned and to give him some soup?" Alfred said as he looked at the tray of soup in his hands.

Tim shrugged and got up to follow Alfred. As they made their way to the Grandfather clock, Tim moved the hands so they read 10:47 P.M….the time of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder. The Clock moved aside to reveal the stair case. The two males walked down stairs and saw Bruce at the computer. As they walked towards him they noticed what he was doing.

Off to the side there was a sword with a patch of blood on the front of it with a laser pointed at it. On the screen were two pictures. A DNA test. But it was pictures that caught Tim and Alfred's attention. One was of the current Red Hood, while the other was of Jason Todd in his Robin suit. There was a beep and the word 'match' appeared below the pictures.

Alfred dropped the tray, bringing Bruce's attention to them, but Tim no longer cared whether he noticed them or not. Tim now understood why it was so personal for Bruce, how Red Hood knew who Bruce was, and why he called him 'Replacement.' Jason Todd, Tim's long _dead_ predecessor, was the Red Hood.

**So, there it is. Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review or PM me.**


	23. Showdown of the Bats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Batman: under the Red Hood, DC Comics, or most of the plot of this chapter. **

Ra's al Ghul's castle, august 22

11:03 P.M.

Ra's al Ghul was writing his entry into his journal. Ra's was brought out of his writing by a sound at his window.

Ra's warily got up from his desk and walked over to his window to investigate. Suddenly, a black gloved hand burst through the window and grabbed Ra's around the throat. The hand pulled Ra's through the window and threw him on the ground with his hands behind his back.

"What did you do too Jason," Batman growled, "Act like you don't know what I'm talking about and I'll dislocate your shoulder."

"If you disabled the motion sensors, my men will be here in under a minute." Ra's grunted painfully.

"Answer me." Batman growled as he tightened his grip on ra's's wrists.

"I will, but I'd rather not have to discuss this while my men hold you at gun point. So if you would please hand me my communicator so I may call them off." Ra's said.

After a moment's hesitation, Batman picked up the phone and held it by Ra's's mouth.

"Commander, this is Ra's al Ghul. Stand down; I will be entertaining a…guest in my study." Ra's spoke into the phone.

After a moment, Batman released Ra's and he got up. The enemies walked back into the study and Ra's poured himself a glass of wine.

"What did you do Ra's?" Batman demanded.

"When I heard that the Joker had murdered your protégé, I grieved not just for him, but for you," Ra's revealed, "in my six hundred years, I have known the pain of losing one's child. I would not wish that pain on anyone, least of you Detective. I had my men replace your son's coffin with an identical fake and bring him here."

Ra's paused to take a drink while Batman stared at him stonily.

"As you know, I achieve my immortality by use of the Lazarus pits. It has been long rumored that the pits can also restore life," Ra's continued, "So was my plan to revive the boy. Unfortunately, his revival by the pits seems to have fractured his mind. Your son may have returned to you, but he now burns the very kingdom you seek to prote-"

Ra's turned to face Batman, but the Dark Knight was gone. At that moment, Talia and Damien walked in the door.

"Is everything alright father?" Talia inquired.

"Yes Talia, the detective was simply seeking information." Ra's assured her.

At these words, Damian, who had previously been staring into space, looked up at his grandfather sharply.

"My father was here?" he asked.

"Yes." Ra's revealed.

Damien looked down at the floor, obviously disappointed that he didn't get to meet the father he had only heard stories about.

"Do not fret Damian. If all goes well, you shall meet your father soon." Ra's promised.

BatCave August 23

12:15 A.M.

"Sir, you cannot blame yourself for Jason's decisions." Alfred said.

He, Tim, and Stephanie were in the BatCave talking to Bruce over the Batwing's communication system.

"Alfred, do you remember what he was like when I found him?" Batman asked.

"Rash, angry, and gifted." Alfred answered automatically.

"So different from Dick in so many ways, yet with the same potential. I knew that he was dangerous, but instead of helping him with his anger, I simply gave him an outlet. He's now taken everything I've taught him and turned it against me." Bruce said.

Further conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound from the computer. Tim walked over to it as a news report came up.

"Aw man, Bruce you might want to look at the media feed." Tim said nervously.

Gotham Bridge

12:18 A.M.

Police surrounded the large truck as on top of it, The Joker laughed insanely.

"I don't know what that maniac's up to, but no one make a move until I give the order." Commissioner Gordon barked.

The Joker then took out a tank of gasoline and began to pour it down the cargo hold which held Black Mask and several of his men.

"This wasn't part of the damn deal you freak!" Black Mask shouted.

"I thought you'd enjoy the old faces seeing these people all worked for you at some point." Joker said as took out a lighter and tried to light it, key word _tried_.

"Get a light on him." A voice cried out and the lights from the helicopters suddenly focused on one spot. The police and Joker turned as one to see the Red Hood. The police trained their guns on him As Joker laughed.

"So mister hood or do you prefer Red? I used to wear that once you know," Joker said, "I hope you don't mind but I'm trying to set these guys on fire."

"Go ahead, do you really think I care if you set that scum on fire," Red Hood asked, "what I've really wanted all along has been an audience with you."

"That would imply that you set this up." Joker said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. Sure I had lots of plans, but the end result was always making Black Mask desperate enough that he would go to you for help," Red Hood said, "he was the only one with the connections to get you out of Arkham."

"So, I've been played."Joker said.

"I wouldn't down play it; it took a lot of work to lead to our reunion." Red Hood said.

"Reunion? Have we met before?" Joker asked.

"Yes, yes we have." Red Hood said darkly.

"Well, to warm memories," Joker said as he finally managed to get a flame out of his lighter.

Joker held the lit lighter above the other criminals and slowly let it go. As if in slow motion, it fell towards the gasoline covered criminals and landed on one of Black mask's former employees. As the gasoline started to catch on fire, The Batwing flew by and sprayed fire extinguishing foam on Joker and the inside of the truck.

As the Batwing flew off, another flying vehicle emerged from the sky. It was a dark red color and had plane like wings on its sides. Its body mostly looked like the body of a car and on the roof it had the Robin logo. Inside the vehicle Robin locked his gaze on the Joker.

"Oracle, take control and fly me over to the Joker." Robin said.

There was no response but the steering wheel began moving of its own accord. Once he got close, Robin pressed a button and the windshield and the roof lifted up and he grabbed Joker by his collar. Red Hood, seeing this, ran over to him and jumped in the vehicle. As the vehicle began to fly over the river, Red Hood punched Robin and jumped in the river as the Joker fell into it. Robin took back control of his vehicle as he and Batman began circling the river, looking for any sign of the villainous duo. Suddenly, a voice came over their communication system.

"I've got 'em. If you want him, meet me at Crime Ally. Oh, but then you won't be able to disarm the bomb I placed under Gotham Bridge. Oh, decision, decisions."

There was utter silence for a moment before Robin spoke.

"Batman, let me disarm the bomb and you can go deal with him." Robin suggested.

"Robin-" Batman began.

"I have a better chance of disarming the bomb than I do of beating Red Hood," Robin admitted, "I've seen him fight, I've seen what he can do. I'm no match for him, not yet."

Batman's jaw dropped. While Tim had never been arrogant, he had never openly admitted when he was unable to defeat him. Which just showed how serious this was, and he was right. They would have to split up.

"Good Luck." Batman said as he flew towards Crime Ally.

Robin flew under the bridge and, sure enough, there was a bomb under it. Robin placed it on hover mode and opened the roof again. He had some work to do.

Crime Alley

12:35 A.M.

Batman walked down the infamous ally that held so many memories for him.

"What a place for us to settle this, huh?"

Batman looked down the alley and saw Red Hood.

"I mean, this the place where your parents were murdered, as well as the place you and I first met," Red Hood said, "And now it's gonna be the place where we end this."

"This ends tonight, all of it." Batman said.

"No one knows that better than me." Red Hood said as threw out a barrage of ninja stars.

Batman dodged them and placed two grey balls on a nearby dumpster. The balls started shooting fire and the dumpster started moving quickly towards Red Hood. Red Hood jumped to avoid the dumpster but Batman caught his legs with a cabled Batarangs, bringing him down to the ground.

"You and your gadgets," Red Hood said as he cut the cable with a knife and batman found himself electrocuted, "you're not the only one with toys."

Red Hood started running towards Batman, knife in hand, when Batman threw some black marble like things on the ground in front of him. They started beeping and Red hood realized what they were a second too late. They exploded and Red Hood jumped up to the side of the building and latched himself there with his knife then jumped to the other buildings fire escape. He began climbing it as Batman jumped inside it and stated to follow him.

"_How did he get so good?"_ Batman wondered

They eventually made it to the roof and Batman tackled Red Hood, but his adversary placed his knife on Batman's cape, pinning him to the ground. Red Hood punched Batman a few times before he managed to tear the cape away from the knife. Red Hood jumped toward the knife and pulled it out of the ground before turning towards Batman once more. They ran towards each other and Red Hood tried to stab Batman several times to no avail, but he did manage to cut Batman's utility belt off him. Batman then tackled Red Hood off of the roof and they hit a nearby statue and fell to the ground with Batman throwing his one time partner to the ground. Red Hood slowly got up as Batman walked towards him.

All the sudden, Red Hood grabbed Batman's cowl and pulled it off, revealing Bruce Wayne's sweaty face before jumping away. Red Hood let out a mocking laugh.

"Well look at you," he said as tossed Bruce his mask back, "I suppose we should keep it even."

Red Hood reached up towards his helmet and removed it and tossed it to the ground. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"_I was right all along, no matter how much I didn't want to be."_ Bruce thought sadly.

"Jason." Bruce said.

"Yes." Jason Todd said.

Although he wore a black mask under his helmet, Jason still looked relatively the same, although a few years older. Same skin tone, same messy dark hair, same voice, same everything.

"I don't want to fight you." Bruce told him.

"All evidence to the contrary." Jason said.

"Please, I can help you. I know what happened." Bruce pleaded.

"Oh, so you've been talking to Ra's," Jason said mockingly, "does it make it easier thinking my little dip in the pits turned me wild? Or is this just the real me?"

Bruce stared at Jason, wondering how he could have turned into this. Was it Bruce's lack of parenting, or had Jason been set on this path long before Bruce had found him.

Jason kicked his helmet towards Bruce, who stopped it with his foot. The eye holes began to glow yellow and Bruce turned and jumped away before it exploded. Batman put on his mask once more only for Jason to hold him in a strangle hold with his knife at his throat.

"Tell me, what bothers you more? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave, or that I've become a better Batman than you?" Jason asked.

Batman escaped his stranglehold and began wrestling with him for the knife.

"You're ruling through intimidation and fear, you're just another criminal." Batman argued, as much as it pained him to say it.

Batman threw the knife into the ground and Jason got behind him, grabbed him, and shot off a grabbling hook that took them both away from the ground. Jason them then wrapped the cable around Batman and let go and Batman slammed into the side of a statue none too gently. Batman untangled himself only for Jason to jump on top of him and begin punching him. Batman blocked a punch and punched Jason off of him and held Jason against the building.

"Were both just a couple of walking armories huh?" Jason smirked.

"Maybe, but let's see how well you do without your toys?" Batman said as he used a small device to set fire to Jason's jacket.

Jason pushed Batman away and threw his jacket to the ground below. Jason jumped away after snatching his grappling hook up and grappled off. Batman jumped and caught him by the legs. The swung into a building and both dropped to the ledge. Jason quickly ran away and Batman followed him. Jason jumped across to get through another building's window. Batman followed him and pushed Jason into a tub.

"Enough, it's over!" Batman shouted.

"Your right, it's time for Replacement to get his dues." Jason said as bulled out a lever with a red button on top and pressed it.

"No!" Batman shouted as he looked towards Gotham Bridge. To both Batman and Jason's surprise, nothing happened.

Under Gotham Bridge

12:42 A.M.

Robin put his clippers back into his belt after cutting the red wire and collapsed into his vehicle.

"I need a vacation." Robin said tiredly.

Down town Gotham

12:43 A.M.

Jason threw away the lever in anger.

"Well what ya know, the kid managed to disarm it." Jason mocked.

Batman grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Jason tried to punch him but Batman dodged him and he ended up punching the wall. Batman punched him and he fell face first to the floor but he started to get up, unwilling to admit defeat. Batman punched him then kneed him in the face. Batman held him against the wall by his shirt.

"You say you want to be better than me," Batman growled, "But it won't happen, not like this!"

Batman punched him and he went through the wall into the other room. Batman walked towards him and stared down at him.

"I know I failed you Jason, but I tried to save you. I'm trying to save you now." Batman said.

Jason snarled and pulled out a gun that he pointed at his former mentor as he stood up.

"Is that what you think this is about? That you let me die," Jason asked angrily, "I don't know what clouds your judgment worse: your guilt or you antiquated sense of morality. Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me but why? Why on god's earth-"

Jason stopped talking to kick an old door, breaking it open. Batman looked inside and saw the Joker tied to a chair, looking as though he had been beaten.

"Is he still alive?" Jason finished.

The Joker looked out at the scene before him before laughing insanely.

"Gotta give the boy points," Joker said as he moved his chair into the room, "he came all the way back from the dead to make this shin-dig happen."

Jason angrily kicked Joker in the back of the head, sending him to the other side of the room. Jason walked over to the Joker, kneeled down and placed his gun to the side of his head.

"You'll be as quiet as possible or I'll blow your brains out." Jason quietly growled.

"Party pooper, no cake for you." Joker said sadly.

Jason stood up and pointed the gun at Batman once more.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past, blinding disregarding the graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled." Jason listed.

Batman stood there silently, wondering where he was going with this.

"You know I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever hurt. If it had been you he's taken, I'd have scoured the earth for this pile of death worshiping garbage, and sent him off to hell!" Jason declared angrily.

"You don't understand, I don't think you've ever understood." Batman explained.

"What your moral code won't allow, it's too hard to cross that line?" Jason mocked.

"No, it would be too damn easy. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about subjecting him to all the horrendous tortures he's subjected to others and then, end him." Batman admitted.

"Aw, so you do think about me." Joker said.

"But if I cross that line, if I start killing now, I'll never stop." Batman said.

"Why," Jason questioned, "I'm not talking about killing any of the other just him, only him. And doing it because…because he took me away from you."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Batman said.

"Well I guess you won't have a choice." Jason said as he tossed Batman the gun which he caught.

"I won't-" Batman began.

"You don't have a choice Jason said as he took out a gun and held it to Joker's head, "I'm gonna blow his deranged brains out and if you wanna stop me, you'll have to shoot me!"

Batman stared at Jason for a moment before he dropped the gun. He turned around and started walking away.

"It's him or me, you have to decide!" Jason said.

Batman ignored him and kept walking.

"Decide now, do it! Him or me! Decide!" Jason shouted as he pointed his gun at Batman.

Unseen to Jason, Batman pulled out a Batarangs as Jason pulled the trigger. Batman dodged the bullet and threw his Batarang at Jason. The Batarang hit Jason's hand and he dropped the gun and released Joker.

"I can't believe you still managed to find a way to win! And everyone still loses, HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed.

Jason stood up and pulled out another lever with a red button on it. He pushed it and a bomb nearby started counting down from fifteen. Batman started to run towards it but Joker tackled him to the ground.

"Don't think so, I'm the only one getting what he wants tonight, HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed insanely only to get cut off from a punch from Batman.

Batman ran towards Jason, but the bomb went off. When the dust cleared, Batman pushed a slab of wall off of him and looked around. Jason was nowhere to be seen but an insane laughter revealed the location of The Joker. Batman slowly walked towards him to clear the rubble off of him.

BatCave

3:02 A.M.

Batman, Robin, Alfred, and Stephanie all stood the BatCave. Batman was pacing back and forth.

"There was no sign of him?" Robin asked.

"None." Batman said.

"Well, he has to show his face again sometime." Stephanie said, trying to be optimistic.

There was silence between the four for a long moment.

"Sir, due to recent events, should I take that down?" Alfred asked as he gestured towards Bruce's memorial for Jason.

"Nothing has changed, Alfred." Batman said as he walked off.

Ra's al Ghul's castle

3:30 A.M.

Ra's, Talia, and Damien were sitting at a table, discussing Bruce's 'visit' when a servant entered the room.

"Beg your pardon my lord, but you have a guest." He said.

"Send him in." Ra's ordered.

The man bowed before leaving the room. A few minutes later, he returned. This time, Jason was with him. As the servant left the room once more, Ra's gave Jason his complete attention.

"Well?" he asked.

"The kid's good, really good," Jason reluctantly admitted, "he's not quiet up to my or Nightwing's level yet, but he's a lot better than I was when I was Robin."

"I thought so." Ra's said.

"Why such the interest in the replacement?" Jason asked.

"I have been wondering that as well, father." Talia said.

"What makes Drake so special?" Damian asked rudely.

Instead of answering, Ra's got up from the table and walked over to his desk. He took out a key from his pocket and used it to unlock a drawer. From the drawer, he took out a piece of paper and walk back over the table.

"As the three of you know, I was involved with Project Dark Robin. I kept the blue prints for Timothy's DNA for study. While I studied it, I discovered something rather interesting." He said as handed Jason the paper.

Jason looked at the paper for all of three seconds before his jaw dropped to the floor.

"This kid…h-he's..he's" Jason stuttered.

"Yes." Ra's said.

"What is he?" Talia asked curiously.

With shaking hands Jason passed her the paper. She looked at and almost immediately, her eyes widened to size of saucers. Damian, who glanced at the paper of curiosity, sunk into his chair wearing a stunned expression before his face became blank. Ra's walked over to the window and stared out at the night sky.

"I have tested him, and now it is time to make my move," Ra's said, "I feel it also time that Timothy became aware of this…discovery, don't you agree Damian."

Damien nodded slowly, torn between feelings of happiness and anxiety.

**So what do you think? Leave all thoughts or comments in a review or PM. Later!**


	24. The abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, DC Comics, or anything else you may recognize.**

**On a side note, I am sorry about the lack of updates, I have no excuse. But the cliffhanger I left you guys with last time is revealed in this chapter**

**Carry on!**

Gotham City cemetery, September 1st

8:35 A.M.

Tim walked into the cemetery, passing stone after stone until he found what he was looking for. Tim walked over and stopped in front of a large gravestone.

_Jack Drake_

_Loving Husband and Father_

"Hey Dad." Tim said softly.

The graveyard's eerie quiet was broken by the sound of a pair of footsteps, but Tim hardly noticed.

"You were right," Tim admitted, "I couldn't escape my problems by running away. I'm just sorry I never told you this when I had the chance."

"He knew that you'd figure that out eventually."

Tim whirled around to see Dana standing behind him with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"So, you decided to come see him to huh?" Tim asked.

"Yes." She said as walked over and stood next to him and laid the flowers on the grave.

"Happy birthday Dad." Tim said softly.

There was a short silence between them.

"I still remember every detail of that night." Dana revealed.

Tim turned to look at Dana, a feeling of dread flowing through him.

"Jack and I were just about to head to bed when we heard the front door burst open," Dana continued oblivious to her stepson's discomfort, "suddenly these men came into the room, and all of them had weapons of some sort. I remember one in particular; he had a strange mask on. It was half orange and half black with one eye visible; he also seemed to be in charge. He murdered Jack with such ruthless and such brutality; I never knew that anyone was ever capable of such disregard for life."

She broke off and was silent for a long moment. Tim swallowed thickly, it was now or never.

"Dana," Tim spoke up bringing her attention back to him, "there's something I should have told you a long time ago."

Dana turned and looked at him curiously; Tim felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He reached back and felt something that felt like metal. He pulled it out and looked at it; it was some sort of dart that looked strangely familiar. His vision started to become disorientated. He heard Dana let out a hiss of pain and turned to look at her. She pulled out an identical dart and Tim began to feel more than a little light headed before everything went black.

Wayne Manor

10:35 P.M.

Bruce was reading the paper when Stephanie walked in carrying a fussing Sara.

"Is Tim back yet, we were going to go over to my mom's and finally introduce her to Sara." She asked.

"No, he's not." Bruce said as he looked at his watch and froze on the spot.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked seeing his expression.

"He should have been back half an hour ago." Bruce said, a knot of fear forming in his stomach.

"Do you think something happened?" Stephanie questioned beginning to grow worried for her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure," Bruce said as placed his folded paper on the table, "but just in case, Alfred clear my schedule."

"Right away Master Bruce." Alfred's voice spoke from the hallway.

Bruce rose from the table and began walking away. Stephanie, seeing him enter Batman-mode, quickly followed him as he activated the secret grandfather clock entrance. They walked down the staircase quickly and walked over to the giant computer where Bruce began typing away.

"Oracle, do you read me?" Bruce asked in his Batman voice.

"Yes Batman what do you need?" Oracle asked in her disguised voice.

"Tim and Dana both went to visit his father's grave this morning but they haven't come back." Batman said.

"And Tim hasn't checked in?" Oracle inquired a hint of worry entering her voice.

"No, that's exactly why I'm worried," Batman said, "I want you to send Batgirl over to the cemetery."

"Got it, Oracle out." She said as she disconnected.

Gotham City Cemetery

11:01 A.M.

Batgirl dashed through the cemetery until she reached Jack Drake's grave. She saw the flowers there, so she knew that someone, specifically Tim and Dana, had been here recently. But since no one was here, they had left already. She was about to leave when the glimmer of something silver on the ground caught her eye.

She bent down and picked up a small dart like device. After looking at it for several seconds, she put her hand to her cowl.

"Oracle, tell Batman we may have a problem." She said.

The BatCave

11:51 A.M.

Batman stood with the dart in his hand, examining it as Batgirl and Spoiler looked on.

"There's no doubt, this is exactly the kind of dart that the league of assigns use when the need to immobilize and capture their target." Batman said.

"But why would the league of assigns go after Tim and his Stepmother?" Spoiler asked.

"Steph," Batgirl hesitated before continuing, "When Tim and I were looking for you, Ra's al Ghul was the one who gave us the information that led us to find you."

This seemed to render Spoiler speechless.

"What else did he say?" Batman inquired.

"Nothing really, well except that Tim was more like you than his dad." Batgirl said.

Batman was silent for a moment before his white lenses widened in shock.

"That's it." He gasped.

"What's it?" Batgirl asked as Spoiler looked on curiously.

"Ra's has always wanted me to become his successor," Batman revealed, "but since he can't have me, he's decided to get the next best thing: my so-student."

While Spoiler didn't notice Batman's slip up, Batgirl narrowed her eyes at him before what he was saying sunk in.

"He's going to try to mold Tim into his successor." She said softly.

"Exactly." Batman nodded.

"So why aren't we out looking for him?" Spoiler demanded desperately.

"We don't know if Ra's has him at his one of his secret bases or if he has him at his castle, and if he's at the castle the security has obviously been upgraded," Batman explained, "but we will find him, I promise you that."

Ra's al Ghul's castle

12:47 P.M.

Tim groaned as he opened his eyes. At first he was confused, wondering where he was before his memories came rushing back to him. He started to panic before Batman's lessons of remaining calm came to him. He let out a deep breath to calm himself before he began to take in his surroundings.

He was in a plain, windowless room with brown walls and a single bed. Despite the lack of anything decorative, the room was rather spacious, almost the size of his room at Wayne Manor, and was rather well kept, no specs of dirt or damage anywhere. He also noticed that he had been changed into a black jumpsuit. But the thing that most stood out was a chair in the left corner of the room where a boy of about nine sat. Tim immediately noticed that the kid looked eerily like a mini Bruce Wayne.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Tim demanded.

"You are at my grandfather's castle, and I am Damian." The boy introduced nervously yet politely.

"And who is your grandfather?" Tim inquired.

"You know him already."

Tim jumped. He had been so focused on Damian that he had not even heard the door open. He turned and saw a woman he had only seen on the computer in the BatCave.

"Talia al Ghul." Tim regarded.

"Mother." Damian greeted stoically.

"Wait, mother." Tim said before thinking about it.

A nine year old kid who looks exactly like Bruce and calls Talia 'Mother'. Oh. My. God.

"Damian is your and Bruce's kid!?" Tim shouted.

"Yes, Timothy," She said politely, "now came along, my father wishes for you to join the three of us for lunch."

"And why should I do anything that that psychopath wants?" Tim demanded.

"Because he has some information you may find interesting." Talia revealed.

Tim raised an eyebrow; his curiosity peaked before shaking his head.

"Where is my Step mother?" Tim demanded.

"She has not been harmed, you will see her soon." She assured him.

Tim raised a skeptical eyebrow before reluctantly following her and Damian out the door. As they walked down the hall, Tim noticed that every warrior or servant they passed gave him a smile or bow of respect. What had he done that made them all respect him so much? It couldn't be just that he defeated Cadmus, so what was it?

They soon reached a room with a rather large table with Ra's seated at the head. He smiled upon seeing them, his eyes zeroing in on Tim.

"Timothy, so glad you could make it." Ra's said as gestured towards a seat to his immediate right.

Tim attempted to take a seat as far away from Ra's as possible, but Talia grabbed him by his jump suit and pushed him towards Ra's. Grumbling, Tim went towards Ra's and sat in the gestured seat. Talia sat across from while Damian opted to sit next to him.

"So, I trust your quarters are to your liking?" Ra's asked him.

"Let's skip the small talk and cut to the chase. Why did you abduct me and my Stepmother?" Tim demanded.

Ra's let out a soft chuckle.

"Straight to the point, just like him. Your Stepmother was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, the real target was you," Ra's said, "I had you brought here because I want you to take my place should I ever die."

Tim stared at him in disbelief for several long moments.

"Are you insane," Tim finally asked, "why would I join a psychopath?"

Ra's smiled at him as though he knew something Tim didn't.

"And why should you stand by a man who has lied to you for years?" Ra's challenged.

"What are you talking about?" Tim demanded.

Ra's smirked evilly as he pulled a piece of paper.

"The Detective has been keeping a vital piece of information from you almost from the day you two met. I believe this will bring it to light." Ra's said as he held out the paper to Tim.

Tim slowly took the paper and glanced at it. Almost immediately, Tim paled dramatically and his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

"But this means that…" Tim trailed off.

"Exactly," Ra's said, "Not only is the Detective your mentor, he is your biological father."

**So what do you guys think? Bet you didn't see that coming did ya! Any reviews or PMs are greatly appreciated. Later!**


End file.
